The Fake Red Head
by HPobssessor97
Summary: Paige is best friends with Rose Weasley, and had been since they were babies. They never thought anything could come between them. But after a near death experience, Paige finds council in someone else. James Potter to be exact. The one person that she and Rose had despised for years. Can she and Rose get through this? And will James become more than just a friend?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rose was her best friend. Ever since she can remember they had agreed on everything. But something's changed, they can't seem to get along anymore, and when they're not fighting, they're not speaking.

It was because of him, and she knew it. She was choosing HIM, the arrogant git, over her life long friend. She hadn't planned it. She was caught in a whirlwind of love, pain, and loss. And it was too late to get out.


	2. Chapter 1: A Bad Start

Chapter 1

Paige was practically running to the platform! She couldn't wait to go back to school and see all her friends again. She was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts, and she was certain it was going to be the best yet.

Finally she saw the platform entrance. Quickly saying goodbye to both her parents, she sprinted into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. She was immediately greeted by the familiar sounds of chaos and sights of families saying farewell to their children till the holidays.

Standing on her tiptoes, Paige peeked over the tops of heads, when she finally spotted a large group of people, who all had fiery red hair. Pushing her way through the crowd, she finally came into view of the enormous Weasley/Potter family. Smiling she headed over to a particular family of four.

"Rose!" waving her hand, she politely weaved through the family over to her best friend. Wrenching herself away from her father's tight hug, Rose ran over and gave Paige a particularly tight hug, herself.

"Paige! Oh it's so good to see you! I missed you this summer, and I have so much to tell you!" Smiling Paige knew that the whole train ride they would be talking about the smallest details of their summer. It had been the first summer they hadn't visited each other, since they were five.

"So do I! Come on lets go I want to find a nice compartment." Waving goodbye, Rose and Paige made their way onto the train five minutes till eleven o'clock.

Making their way down the aisle Rose and Paige started talking, "Oh yes, and I found this wonderful book that you just have to read—" However Rose was cut off by a smirking James Potter.

"Already talking about books? Well I win the bet then Fred, I said they couldn't wait five minutes to start talking about books." James was blocking their way down the train. He had grown a couple more inches over the summer, but he still had the mop of messy black hair and blue eyes, sparkling with mischief.

Sighing Paige retorted, "Move Potter, I'm not in the mood to deal with your childish antics right now!" She tried feebly to push him out of the way, but the 6-foot, well-built quidditch player didn't even blink.

Chuckling he replied, "Maybe you should spend a little less time with your noses stuck in books and little more working out." None-the-less he moved over. But Rose had taken some serious offence to her cousin's petty comment.

Glaring she started to yell, " James, why do you always have to be an insensitive git! What have we ever done to you?! You really need to grow up; you only have two more years at Hogwarts before you're qualified as an adult! I pity the people that have to hire your sorry arse, and only because you're the Chosen One's son!" Rose and James always fought, it was a very common occurence and James usually just laughed it off. But Rose had taken it too far this time though, because James' usual smirk instantly slid off, and he just stood there for a couple moments.

Finally he quietly said, "Let's go Fred." Moving aside Paige watched them walk over to a compartment. As they passed she didn't know what to do. She tried to make eye contact with James, but he wouldn't look at her.

Sighing she followed Rose to a compartment. Scorpius and Albus were already in there. _Great another person for her to get in a fight with! _Paige thought was yet another person who Rose did not get along with.

Before even saying hello, Rose got into it with him. "Scorpius what are you doing here? I thought you had some creepy Slytherin friends to hang out with, poor little Zabini will have no one to follow aimlessly."

Scorpius gave a drawling look before saying, "Mind you, Albus is in Slytherin. And last time I checked Zabini was just fine, thanks for asking." He gave her a quick sarcastic smile, before getting up and leaving.

Albus sighed and gave her a look of disappointment, "Why do you always have to start with him." Then followed Scorpius out the door. Rose gave a defeated sigh, while slumping onto the bench. "Wow, first five minutes and I've already mucked things up with two of my cousins." She whispered dejectedly.

"Hey, you still have me and you could never muck things up with me. Plus, it's just been a bad start, that doesn't mean it has to be a bad day. Now finish telling me about that book you were all excited about." Paige had to admit it was a horrible start, but for the rest of the train they had a brilliant time talking and preparing for school.


	3. Chapter 2: Our Kings

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you won't be able to go home for winter holidays! Maybe you could come home with me." Rose said hopefully.

Paige's parents had both gone to America to help her sickly Grandma, and didn't want her to spend the holidays surrounded by all that, so they decided she would have to stay at school.

Half-heartedly Paige nodded, knowing that she was always welcome at the Weasley residence, but it wouldn't be the same.

Paige chewed on her lower lip, staring at the fire ablaze in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to think of a solution to her unfortunate circumstance.

"How about we go to the library and study to get your mind off things, ok?" Rose asked gently. That actually sounded perfect, she hated brooding over tough decisions, it just made her more confused. Nodding to Rose, Paige grabbed her bag, and headed towards the portrait hole. As she reached out for it, though, it swung open, almost knocking into her.

The whole of Gryffindor came marching through, cheering, "POTTER IS OUR KING!" Paige then remembered, that Gryffindor had, had a quidditch match against Ravenclaw that day. Assuming from all the excitement, they had won. Paige usually enjoyed quidditch matches and often went to them, but with her holiday problem, she had completely forgotten.

Paige watched for a couple minutes as Fred and James jumped onto a table and cracked open some bottles of fire whiskey.

As if sensing that she was staring at him, James looked over to her, saluted the bottle, and then started chugging.

Shaking their heads Paige and Rose made their way out of the Common Room.

As soon as they were outside Rose started to rant. " What imbeciles! Gosh I have never seen such immature and arrogant gits! I can't believe that I'm even related to them!"

"I know! I mean really just because they made a couple scores on an opposing team hoops, does not mean that we should call them "our kings". And that truly is ruddy luck, being related to both of them. But you do have some decent relatives, look at Albus, he's one of our best friends and he's the brother to one of those arrogant gits."

Rose's expression darkened as Paige finished that statement. "Albus was my best friend, but he's hanging with Scorpius now!" She exclaimed, "The only time we talk is when we're working on our project in charms. I don't understand why he defends that rat, he sucks at being punctual, plus, he hangs around the wrong people." Nodding in agreement Paige hopped over the trick step on the staircase. She had a point; Scorpius did hang out with a shady lot, which meant Albus was hanging with them as well. She felt terrible for Rose; Albus was the only cousin that she was truly close to.

"I'm sure he'll come around, but maybe you should meet him halfway." Paige said tentatively.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well maybe you should try not to insult Scorpius every time you see him." Before Rose could yell at her, she pushed forward, "I'm not saying be his best mate, but don't start the fights wait for him to say something rude and then retaliate, making you look like the victim. And if you wanted to really impress Albus, you could just be polite to Scorpius but nothing more." As she finished she waited for Rose to declare that idea impossible, but was surprised by her thoughtful expression.

"Hu. You make a point. I guess I could be civil to him, but if he's late to rounds then I'm defiantly going to say something." Rose nodded while saying the statement, as if she had come to the decision all by herself.

Paige smiled glad that she had helped her friend come up with a plan to repair her relationship with her cousin. Walking into the library, both girls were momentarily happy.


	4. Chapter 3: Loathing and Animosity

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to stay here for the holidays?" Rose asked as she stood with her luggage by the portrait hole.

"Yea, I rather be alone this year, anyway." Paige said glumly.

Before Rose could respond someone came and threw their arm around Paige, "Plus, she'll get quality time with me! Spending hours talking, having snowball fights, and going ice-skating, who knows maybe even rescue one another from enchanted mistletoe! You should be thankful many girls would kill for a chance like this." Paige stiffened, recognizing the voice. Groaning she wriggled free from under James arm.

"You can't be serious! _You're_ staying here for Winter Holidays?" Paige whined indignantly.

"Why _are _you staying here James? You love the Holidays, there's no school, and you and Fred get to go all out on the pranks this time of year. Plus, everyone's going home, none of your friends are staying." Rose said huffily.

Showing off his patented smirk James shrugged, "I thought I'd shake things up this year. And as you've said many times before, I've only got a year and half left at Hogwarts, so I thought I'd soak it in." Paige could tell that was a lie; _he is undoubtedly staying to pull some stupid prank! But wouldn't Fred have stayed then? This doesn't make any sense. I heard him last week planning with Fred all the sweets they were going to eat at the Burrow. What changed? _ She thought, thoroughly confused. This Holiday was bad enough, having to spend it without her family, but having to spend it with James was unthinkable.

"Rose, wait right here, I've decided I'm going to spend the Holidays with you!" Paige said hurriedly, but before she could race up to get her trunk, Rose gave her a sad look and said, "Paige there's no time. _I_ might not even make the train at this rate." _Is it wrong to hope that she misses the train? _Paige wondered sadly. Rose gave her a quick hug and a look of sympathy, and then shot a glare at James before turning and racing out the Portrait Hole.

Paige stood there, depressed by how her bad situation, had just gotten worse.

"So, Paiggy, what do you want to do first? I was thinking we could go down to Hogsmeade, and do some last minute Christmas shopping, then get cozy at the Three Broomsticks with some Butterbeer." James said while waggling his eyebrows.

Boiling mad from the use of his new favorite nickname for her, and the thought being alone with him for weeks, she snapped, "Potter, I don't know why you've decided to spend your holidays at school, but I will not have you ruin them for me! Do NOT interact, talk, or even breathe on me for the next couple weeks! AND NEVER, _EVER_ CALL ME PAIGGY AGAIN!" Not waiting for his response, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the common room, to the library.

* * *

_I'll go to the library first and finish the rest of my homework, maybe even stop by McGonagall's and check to see if I did my transfiguration essay correctly. Then I guess I could go for run…well maybe a walk, I mean it wouldn't hurt, plus with all the food I'm going to be eating at the feast I should get an early start. _ As much as Paige hated to admit it James' comment on how she should spend a little more time in the gym, had haunted her these past couple months.

Slowly she rolled out of bed, walking over to her window she saw that it was snowing. She looked over the snow covered landscape and noticed that the lake was completely frozen over, it had been for the past couple days, but now you couldn't even see the waves created by the giant squid, beneath the ice.

Deciding to skip the library and homework for today, Paige bundled up and grabbed her skates instead. _Yes! This will count as my exercise for today! _ She thought triumphantly.

As she was hurrying down the stairs she bumped into James. He was holding his broom over his shoulder, and was clad in his Gryffindor practice uniform.

"Morning!" He greeted cheerily.

"Good Morning." She said flatly, hoping he would hear her tone and not talk to her anymore.

He didn't. "So you're going ice-skating without me? I see how it is." He continued in mock hurt.

"Well, yes, I actually wanted to enjoy myself, that's why I _didn't _invite you." Paige retorted.

Clutching his chest, James replied sadly, "How could you say something so harsh! I am nothing but fun, my very center revolves around fun. Haven't you seen any of our pranks, all of those were very funny!"

Paige scoffed, "More like annoying and childish! Nothing involved with you is fun, its just petty and juvenile!"

Smirking he looked at her, "You know what I think?"

"_I _think that you having a coherent thought is an accomplishment in itself. You should stop while you're ahead." She replied tartly.

"I think that you like me! That's why you're so mean to me, because you don't want anyone to know!" Paige just stared and opened and closed her mouth several times in sheer shock, while James' smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"I would—. Never-." But she was so enraged that she couldn't make a complete sentence.

"Not to mention Rose is breathing down your neck all the time. SO I can see why you would want to cover up your love for me with sarcasm, but don't worry, I can see right through it." Paige noticed that they had stopped and were inches away from each other's face. He had a wide smile, and his blue eyes were shining with laughter.

"Rose and I share the same opinion of you. That you are conceited, selfish, and an annoying prankster! I have no feelings for you other than loathing and animosity! Now if you'll excuse me, I am trying to have a nice day and you're ruining it!" She stormed away, but before she turned the corner he called out, "Just remember I can see through it _all_ Love!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Triple Lutz

Chapter 4

Paige had been ice-skating for at least 3 hours now, and was thoroughly winded and exhausted. She absolutely loved ice-skating, it was a family tradition to go ice-skating on Christmas Eve. They had a family owned pond, which she would spend hours on over the holidays. When she closed her eyes she could just imagine her and her parents doing figure eights and what not. She felt as if she had continued her family tradition, except that Christmas Eve was day after tomorrow and her parents weren't there, but Paige wasn't sure if the lake would still be frozen over then, so she was just happy to get this opportunity.

_One more jump and then it's time to go inside…. I guess I could try the triple Lutz….for a finale sort of effect. _Paige had landed her double Lutz perfectly, for the past hour, so the triple wouldn't be too difficult.

She started forward wanting to gain speed to make sure she had enough momentum to jump high enough to spin three times in the air. By the time she got the courage to finally turn, she was halfway to the center of the lake. Digging the front of her skate into the ice, she launched herself into the air. For those few precious seconds, the world was a blur, and time had no meaning. She felt free for the first time in ages.

Going in for the landing she stretched out her left foot, and shifted all her weight on to her right foot for the landing. But when her foot hit the ice, instead of gliding backwards, it went straight through. Before she could even scream, she was crashing through the ice; and the weak ice gave way, to the rest of her body, sending her into the clutches of the freezing water.

For a couple of seconds Paige didn't know which way was up or down. But then she realized she was sinking, rapidly. Her skates and many layers were dragging her to the bottom. She started frantically kicking, but could tell that she was getting nowhere. _I have to get the skates off! _ Without wasting any more time, she got to work on the laces, which thankfully were not that hard. But her left skate was a little tight, and with her in such a state of hysteria, she used her right skate to kick it off, but looking down, she could see that she had hit her ankle, hard. But the rigid waters did wonders to numb the pain. Finally with both feet free, and little air left she propelled herself towards the surface.

But as Paige neared the surface she could feel the darkness closing in around her and the loss of feeling in her limbs. So with one last forceful kick, she broke the surface, but quickly went back under. Now with more oxygen, and a second wind, she clawed at the ice, but the ice kept breaking when she tried to pull herself up. Finally though, Paige succeeded in pulling herself up, scrambling onto the ice, and then collapsing with exhaustion.

Breathing heavily she looked up to see a hazy image of the castle, but it seemed miles away. She knew she should keep moving, but her icy plunge had taken its toll.

Once again she was surrounded by darkness, only this time she didn't have the strength to fight it. Before she completely lost conciousness, she felt the ice cracking beneath her body, and knew she wouldn't make it this time.


	6. Chapter 5: Intoxicating Encounters

Chapter 5

Blinking Paige woke up, to bright white lights. _Good god, I can't be dead right? No I would know if I was dead! But then where am I?_

"What's going on?" she mumble, while slowly propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well deary you're waking up from one nasty incident." Paige was shocked to see Madam Promfey, but once she looked around she realized she was in the hospital wing.

"You mean when I fell into the ice?" Paige was really hoping that it was a bad dream, and just maybe she had just been sleepwalking and fell down the stars.

"Yes. Unless you've had other close calls that I don't know about?" She gave Paige a pointed look that said she wasn't joking when she asked this question.

"Um no." She mumbled. Then she remembered that she had lost consciousness on the ice, _so how did I get here then? _"Um if you don't mind me asking, how did I get here, I thought I had passed out on the ice?"

"Well Mr. Potter brought you in, and from his soaked appearance and minor hypothermia, I assume he is the one that found and rescued you."

Paige's mouthed dropped open, "Like as in _James _Potter?"

"Yes"

"James Sirius Potter?" Paige asked again in disbelief.

"Well is there any other?" Madam Promfey asked, clearly exasperated with her. Lying back down, Paige couldn't believe it, _I mean he's arrogant, selfish, and bull headed…_but a little voice in her head whispered _and very brave, he is in Gryffindor, after all. No! It can't be he wasn't even out there… _but then that stupid rational voice came back, _yes he was, he was outside doing his morning quidditch practice. You bumped into him on the stairs. _Sighing she realized, that James had to be the one who had rescued her.

With a burst of energy, she started to get out of bed, "What do you think you're doing?" cried Madam Promfey, stopping Paige in her tracks.

"Um well…" She couldn't think of a plausible excuse. She just wanted to leave, she didn't know why, but it was very important that she got to the common room.

"No, you are not leaving this bed for another night! You have severe hypothermia, and a broken ankle, with a torn ligament. You must've hit it on a piece of ice." Wincing Paige remembered hitting her ankle with her skate, "You're staying here overnight to make sure that you didn't catch anything. But I won't keep you on Christmas Eve if that makes you feel any better."

Sitting up abruptly, Paige realized that she had been out for an entire day! "Wait tomorrow's Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, deary, and don't worry, your parents will be here tomorrow to come get you." She said sympathetically, thinking that was the reason she was upset. But in reality she hadn't even thought of them, she was thinking of her last minute Christmas shopping she had to do. _Wow I am a terrible person. _She thought guiltily.

"Wait, my parents are coming?"

" Well yes, we sent them a letter, and they of course, wanted to come right away, but needed to get some affairs in order before they came."

"But, they don't have to come, I'm fine. You said I could leave tomorrow, there's really no need for them to abandon my grandma." Paige felt so guilty, she had caused so much trouble within her family, and she knew she had already made them feel terrible about leaving her at school for the break. "May I send them a letter telling them not to come?" she asked.

Giving her a confused nod, Madam Promfey gave her a quill and parchment.

After she was finished, though, she started to wonder where James was. "Why isn't James here? I thought you said that he had mild hypothermia."

"He left early this morning. I can fix mild hypothermia easily, all you need to do is drink hot chocolate and sit by the fire, but he wouldn't leave your side, until he was sure that you were fine. Finally though, I shooed him away to go rest, poor thing looked exhausted." Nodding in acknowledgement, Paige was once again shocked by this side of James she had never seen.

* * *

Paige woke up early on Christmas Eve, more than ready to get out of the hospital wing. She could tell she was annoying Madam Promfey with her pestering, but to be honest she didn't really care, she had other things to do.

When Madam Promfey finally gave her permission to leave, she was practically jumping up and down. Hobbling out as fast as she could, she didn't even hear what Madam Promfey was yelling at her, _probably about taking it easy on my ankle and what not. _ She thought exasperatedly.

Rushing up to the common room, she looked around to see if anyone was out, but then remembered that everyone had gone home for break. So no one would see her sneak up to the boys' dormitories.

When she found the door she was looking for, she hesitantly peek in, but no one was there. Limping in, she knew instantly, that she had found the right room, the walls were plastered with James' and Fred's favorite quidditch team, and the floor was littered with prank plans and whiz bangs and other stuff from Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes.

Then she heard the door open behind her, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" screamed James, which in turn made her scream as well. Then they both just stood there staring at each other. Then she noticed that he only had a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping wet, not to mention, showing off his muscular, glistening upper body. He had muscles she didn't even know existed, making her appreciate quidditch even more.

Then Paige became very aware that, she was just wearing a hospital robe, since the last clothes she had worn were soaked through with lake water.

Paige looked down, her face hot with embarrassment, as she tried to cross her arms over her chest and cover herself up.

"What are you doing in my room?" James asked, enunciating each word very clearly and slowly.

"Um…well that's an excellent question." She said not able to make eye contact with him.

"Can I get an answer to it then?" He asked, in confusion.

"Um…I came to thank you…you know for saving my life. Um…that was very…" She was about to say sweet, but caught herself knowing that would boost his already enormous ego," um, brave of you." She finished lamely. Paige looked up from her feet to see his reaction, and could tell he was trying very hard to hide a smile.

His eyes were twinkling with mirth, which only made her cheeks grow hotter, but "You're welcome." was all he said.

Nodding, Paige quickly hobbled towards the door, but as she passed him she smelled his intoxicating cologne. _What is wrong with you, James has always smelled that way and it's never been _intoxicating_! _Shaking her head she hurried out of the room. Wondering what the bloody hell had gotten into her.


	7. Chapter 6: Uni-brows and Sighs

Chapter 6

Paige had taken a shower, and cleaned up, but was now sitting on her bed idly. Soon her thoughts wandered to the image of James earlier that morning half-naked and wet from his shower.

Shaking her head in disgust, she picked up her books and headed down to the common room.

When she got there though, she was surprised to see James, sitting in front of the fire, working intently on something. She was about to sit down at another table, but then decided to go sit next to him instead, _He did save your life after all, the least you could do is sit next to him._

Clearing her throat, she asked, "Um do you mind if I sit here?"

Looking up, James flashed her a swoon-worthy smile and nodded, then went back to work. Happily surprised by his lack of conversation, Paige plopped down onto the worn out arm chair, and went to work.

For an hour they sat in silence, both were working on their holiday homework. Then Paige started her Astronomy chart. It was the one class that she absolutely hated; she would have rather taken divination in its place.

Abruptly James looked up. "Having trouble there? Anything I can help with?" he asked in a smug tone.

Paige looked up, taken aback by his awareness of her struggling. "Um…no, I'm fine, thanks."

"Really? Because you're sighing every five seconds, and your eyebrows are knitted so close together, it looks as if you have a unibrow." He said with a chuckle.

Pursing her lips in annoyance, she replied flatly, "You don't take Astronomy, anyways." He leaned over and snatched her book and chart away before she could protest and replied, "But I did."

"You did?"

"Mmmhhhmmm, why do you think Fred and I would come in so late every Friday night last year?" He explained while scrutinizing her chart.

Paige hadn't really thought about it, she had just assumed they had been doing something stupid. "What marks did you get?" She couldn't help herself she had to ask.

Giving her a smug smile he answered, " I finished with an O." Before going back to work on her chart. Paige's eyebrows shot up, that was even better than what she had finished with last year. Without even looking up from her chart he complained in mock hurt, "You don't have to look so surprised."

Blushing she mumbled, "I didn't." He just laughed in response, which made her blush even more. After a couple more minutes of examining her chart, he whistled really low, and leaned back into the couch.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked glumly.

"It's bloody awful! But tomorrow night we can go to the astronomy tower and fix it."

"Oh ok, but why not tonight?" She would've like to get it over with tonight.

"Well it's Christmas Eve and Santa won't come if you're awake." He said sarcastically, then continued more seriously, "And it's going to be cloudy from the looks of it." Paige looked out the window and could see the heavy storm in the distance.

"So how's your ankle?" He asked dragging her away from her thoughts.

"Um, it throbs sometimes, and I look like a gimp when I walk, but other than that it's fine." She tried giving a weak smile as reassurance, but it came out as a grimace.

"That must've been one ugly piece of ice you hit it on. But when you fell back under, it helped me keep track of you." Paige shivered she hadn't realized that she had fallen back in.

"Um, actually I did that to myself." She admitted sheepishly.

"How the bloody hell did you do that to yourself?" He asked in amazement.

Blushing even more so now, Paige explained, "When I fell in, my skates were so heavy that they were making me sink, so I had to get them off. But my left one was still really tight after it was unlaced. And I was so panicked, that I used my right skate to kick it off, but I ended up taking a good whack at myself before I was successful."

James just stared at her in amazement, before saying, "Wow…. that is really…" but he trailed off.

"Stupid, dimwitted, pathetic." She finished for him. He just let out a bark of laughter. She had to chuckle a little as well at herself, because it had been really dumb. But once they stopped, Paige asked how he'd found her.

"Well I was done training, and when I was walking back I saw that you were still ice-skating, so I was watching you do that last jump…"he paused. It was his turn to blush, " That's when I saw you fall in, but when I got there, you had gotten out, but you were unconscious, and bleeding so much. Then the ice gave out beneath you again, and as you can guess I jumped in after you, then flew you back to the hospital wing." Paige stared at him for a moment, making him shift uncomfortably, but then she whispered, "James, you don't know how grateful I am to you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." He gave her a weak smile and half-joked, "You could put in a good word for me to Rose."

He then got up and started gathering all his stuff, "Well I'm going to dinner, care to join me?" He asked politely. Paige shook her head, "Thanks, but I'm not all that hungry. Happy Christmas!"

Shooting her a dazzling smile and a "Happy Christmas!" Then walked back up to his room to drop off his stuff. She trailed behind him, but closed the door behind her when she got to her room. Flopping onto her bed, Paige realized that, that was the longest and most civil conversation she had ever had with James Potter.


	8. Chapter 7: Riedells and Pillows

Chapter 7

All night Paige tossed and turned, and when she finally did go to sleep, she was back in the icy clutches of the lake. Except this time, she didn't survive, She was stuck at the bottom, and there was no help on the way. She would wake up screaming, and sweaty. It was terrible.

Finally, dawn arrived, so she just decided to stay up, there was no point in going back to those haunting nightmares.

Clutching her blanket around her shoulders, she got her wand and levitated her presents behind her. She felt so crowded in her dorm, so she decided to bring them down to the common room instead.

She gently sat them down on a coffee table, and then sleepily fell back on the couch. She slowly started making her way through her presents. Rose had gotten her a gold plated Mastery Potions Guide. (Potions was her favorite subject.) Albus gave her a basket full of all her favorite chocolates, and she got some other trinkets here and there from various friends and family members. Her parents said that their gift wouldn't be there on time, so all she got was a card from them. But there was one gift that had no name. She waited to open that one last, looking it over she noticed a tiny card attached to the side. She opened it up to find a messy handwriting she didn't recognize.

I thought you might need a

new pair since your last ones are sitting at the

bottom of a lake, just try not to take

a chunk out of your ankle

this time.

-JSP-

Paige mouth dropped in disbelief, not trusting the note she ripped, the wrapping paper away, to find a pair of beautiful Riedell figure skates. Clamping one hand on her mouth, Paige used the other to pick up one of the skates. It was pure white, and light as a feather. The blades were like a mirror they were so clean, and if she even placed her finger on the edge, she would cut herself. However, once the wonder wore of, she realized that she hadn't even thought to get James a gift, and he had risked his own life to save hers. Groaning she placed her head in her hands, _I don't even know what he likes? Well that's a lie, I do; Quidditch, Pranks, and Girls. But he already has all that! He could get any girl in school or otherwise, his uncle owns a joke shop, and well he's the best at quidditch and I'm' sure all his friends got him something that involved quidditch! _ But then she heard someone coming down the steps, pulling her out of her worries

Twisting around, she saw James looking thoroughly exhausted at the foot of the stairs. Even bedraggled he looked handsome, his hair was its usually messy mop but it looked good on him. But he had pulled his custom made Nana Molly sweater on over his pajamas, which made him look a lot younger than 16.

Rubbing his eyes with the base of his palm, he sleepily walked over and collapsed next to her. "Mmm…did you like your presents this year?" he asked groggily.

Paige smiled and hoarsely answered, "Yea, especially this brilliant new pair of skates from a JSP." He smiled at this, and opened one eye.

"Hmm this JSP person must've known that you lost yours." Laughing she said thank you. And for a while they just sat there, both obviously still waking up.

"Did you like all your presents?" she asked him. He grunted before mumbling, "They were all brilliant." Then he shifted, and went back to sleep. Shaking her head Paige started to gather all the ripped up gift wrap, and organized her stuff to take back to her dorm. While she was picking up the wrapping paper James grumbled, "keep it down will you." In turn she threw a wadded ball of it at his face.

He angrily stated, "Now that wasn't very nice!" Then threw it back in her direction.

"That was terrible aim, I can't believe you're our lead chaser!" She said knowing that would strike a nerve.

Gasping indignantly he sat up, looking awake now, "How dare you say that! I'm the best there is at Hogwarts. Besides I wasn't trying that hard when I tossed it at you." He said while crossing his arms.

Paige's smile only grew bigger, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He responded by tossing a pillow at her, which she easily avoided. "That's seriously the best you got, I guess I know how well we're going to do against Slytherin!' Jumping up, now wide awake, he chucked another pillow at her again but with more force, only this time when she dodged it, it went flying into the fire!

"Look what've you done!" He accused.

"ME! You're the git that threw it!"

"Yea but you avoided it, and were standing in front of the fire, knowing I would throw it!" They both started laughing at this point, but as the pillow continued to crackle in the fire, they laughed harder, almost hysterically.

Clutching her side, she said breathily, "Gosh you're such an idiot."

"Um an idiot that got a better mark, in Astronomy, than you!" Nodding her head, in acknowledgement, Paige slowly got up, and grabbed her blanket, "Well I'm starving. Do you want to go to breakfast?" Nodding, he slowly got up from the couch, moaning and groaning. "What are you? An old man?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." He grumbled. They walked out the portrait hole in silence, until they got to the stairs.

"You know, I should've saved your life a long time ago." He stated thoughtfully.

"And why is that?" She asked while yawning.

"Well I think this is the longest we've ever gone without fighting, I mean even when we were five, when you came to the Burrow, we never got along. You're even calling me James instead of Potter now." Paige had noticed all this too, and she knew that their relationship had shifted, and it would never go back to the way it was. But he had saved her life, how could you hate someone after that?

"Yea, I guess your right. Not to mention, none of your dimwitted friends are around either, you act different around them."

"I do not! You've just never given us the time of day. I would still be acting like this if Fred and Jordan were here." He defended.

Snorting, "yeah right! You'd be cracking jokes about me being fat enough to break the ice, or something like that!"

"That's rubbish!" he said while lifting his chin defiantly.

Huffing angrily, Paige walked a little bit faster. They walked the rest of the way to the great hall in stony silence. When she was done with breakfast, she didn't bother waiting for James. She practically stomped back to the dorms, where she stayed all day.


	9. Chapter 8: Big Brother No More

Chapter 8

Paige sat in her dorm stewing all day. She just kept repeating their last conversation, in her head, the last 72 hours in fact. She tried distracting herself with work and reading, but her thoughts always wondered back to James. _I knew the nice, studious guy was all an act. So why did I buy into it? _She just kept kicking her for actually hanging about with him; _He's still the pretentious tosser he's always been! _She thought angrily.

But around 8 o'clock, a knock sounded at her door. Without waiting for her to answer, James pushed the door open, and stepped in.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked hotly.

"I said I would help you with your astronomy chart. And I don't go back on my word." He replied flatly. Paige opened her mouth to refuse, but then thought about it. She was never going to do well on it without help, and she could suffer through a couple hours of angry awkwardness, with James, to get a good mark. Nodding she grabbed her stuff, and followed him in silence all the way to the stairs.

_Maybe I should just apologize, I guess I did kind of start the fight. I basically told him that he was an arse around his friends and that they were too. _ Sighing Paige realized what she had to say.

"I'm—" But he cut her off.

"You don't have to apologize. It's fine; I can act a little bit different around my friends. But who doesn't." He said with a shrug.

"How do you know that I was going to apologize? Maybe I was going to say that it wasn't worth it to deal with you for an hour." Paige asked, bewilderment lacing her words.

Shrugging again, he answered nonchalantly, " You had your thinking face on, and I guessed at what you were thinking about."

"My thinking face?" Paige was confused now more than ever.

"Yea. When ever you're thinking really intently on something, you bite you're lip, scrunch your eyebrows, and look at the ground."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know that?" She was thoroughly creeped out now.

Laughing James explained, "Well, you get that face a lot during finals, or when you're trying to decide whether or not to eat another piece of Nana Molly's chocolate cake. To be honest, you think a lot about the tiniest decisions, so you wear that face a lot."

"Well that's very…. observant of you. Really, really creepy, but observant." She replied hesitantly.

"Yea, I guess so. But you're right I do act differently with my mates, but you act differently around Rose." He gave her a sidelong glance as he said this.

"No, not really. The only difference is that I use less foul language around her." Paige confessed.

"Oh no! You're way more uptight around her!" He cried accusingly.

"Ugh! I do not! I am just as uptight with or without her." After she finished that sentence Paige felt really dimwitted.

Giving her a lopsided smile James replied, "Ok, sure." But his tone implied that he didn't believe her one bit. But Paige didn't have time to reply, because they had arrived at the top of the astronomy tower.

Pushing open the door for her, James followed behind her. It was a beautiful night; it was of course, freezing outside, but still gorgeous. James walked over to the ledge, and leaned up against the railing, looking upwards.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked in a bemused tone.

"Yea it is." Paige went and stood next to him, taking in the sights around her.

Clapping his hands together and then breathing into them James cheerily said, "Better get started then!" And for an hour they worked on her stupid chart. She hadn't realized how many things were wrong with it until he pointed them out.

When they were finally finished, Paige was fairly certain that all her toes had gotten frost bite.

"Thank goodness we're done, I don't think I could've stayed out here much longer.

"Mhhhmmm." But James wasn't paying attention whatsoever. He was leaning against the rail again, totally engorged with sky above. Shaking his head he apologized, "Sorry, I just haven't been up here in awhile, forgot how much I liked it." His cheeks were red, and Paige wasn't sure if it was entirely from the cold.

"I didn't know that you like the stars so much." She confessed it felt as if he knew way more about her than she did about him, and that startled her a little bit.

"Well, who doesn't, they're bloody brilliant!"

"Then why did you drop the class?" She wondered.

He shrugged, "Fred and Jordan convinced me to take a free period, and all my other classes were to important to drop in the long run." Nodding Paige, reeled at the discoveries she was making about James.

Eager to know more she asked the question she had been wondering since break began, "Why _did _you stay here for break? I'm sure it would have been more fun, and a lot less trouble if you had gone home."

James' expression darkened, what ever had kept him at Hogwarts, it wasn't a good thing. Sighing he explained, "Have you noticed that Albus is hanging around with Scorpius and his lot lately?"

Not sure what this had to do with him staying at school Paige nodded while saying, "Yea, it's really been upsetting Rose. When did they start hanging together? Last year Albus barely even knew him."

Shaking his head in anger, "Over the summer. It was really weird; he just started being all secretive. He would disappear for hours, and none of us knew what he was doing. Then next thing I know they're best mates!" James was really upset at this point, he was pacing and wringing his hands, "He won't tell me how or why they became friends! And…. well we got into a fight about it a couple days before break. And my mum thought it would be best if we were separated for a while. I didn't have to stay at school, but why would I leave school only to spend Christmas away from my family? So I just didn't get on the train. I didn't tell anyone that I wasn't coming home, I didn't even tell Fred." His shoulders slumped, as if telling her all this had literally tired him.

Paige let this information soak in for a couple moments before responding. "Well, no one seems fond of him hanging about with Scorpius and his lot, but it's his choice. I know, that you only want to protect him, but has he really changed all that much since he's been friends with Scorpius?

James, he has to have friends within his own house. You can't expect him to just keep being friends with all his relatives that are in Gryffindor. I know that it's hard seeing him surround himself with some of those people, but you can't forbid him from it. I think you're mum was right in saying that you need to spend some time apart, I don't think her timing was right, but you after break you should talk to him, and not accuse or start anything, but just talk, he'll be more likely to open up to you then." James stood there for a couple minutes, not saying anything or pacing anymore. But slowly he nodded.

"You're right. I know it was really dimwitted of me to confront him like that, and to not tell anyone I was staying here for the holidays. But it's so hard having my brother in another house. And Slytherin of all houses! I just don't know how to talk to him anymore, the only time I see him anymore is on the quidditch pitch for a match, or in the hallways. I don't know how to be his big brother anymore, let alone be his friend." For the first time in Paige's life, James Potter actually looked defeated. Not once had he ever looked so overwhelmed or crushed. Without thinking Paige walked over and started rubbing his back.

"You're handling it better than most people could." She murmured encouragingly. Turning around, he smiled at her. Then he did something that shocked Paige. He hugged her. It was an affectionate, tight hug. But even more to her surprise she was hugging him back, and she really didn't want to stop. So they just hugged each other, neither willing to let go, a top the astronomy tower.


	10. Chapter 9: Sidera Caelum

Chapter 9

Once they finally broke their intimate hug, Paige and James stood there awkwardly for a while.

Clearing her throat Paige spoke hoarsely, "Shall we go inside then?" Nodding, James walked over and held the door open for her.

They walked back down the stairs in silence, but as the passed the hospital wing Paige hesitated. _Should I go get a Sleeping Potion, I don't think I can deal with another night of nightmares. _James had noticed that she had stopped walking; he turned around with a quizzical look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Chewing her lip, embarrassed, she muttered, "I need a sleeping potion."

"Wait, why do you need a sleeping potion?" He asked scratching his head.

Blushing, Paige confessed, "I've been having nightmares about the accident."

Without hesitating he said, "Well come on then!" grabbing her arm, and practically dragging her to madam promfey to get some.

Only when she had gotten a weeks worth of sleeping potion, was James satisfied enough to go back to the dorms.

"Why are you so embarrassed about this?" he asked as they were walking out.

"Because I shouldn't be scared of a couple bad dreams. It's pathetic." She admitted.

He shook his head incredulously, "That's rubbish! You're reliving, you're almost fatal accident! These aren't normal nightmares, you have every right, not to go through that night after night." He countered.

Paige just sighed in response. But he didn't push the subject anymore to her relief.

When they made it back to the Common Room, Paige could tell that James was really tired. She was too, but she really didn't want to go to bed, even with her sleeping potion, she was apprehensive.

James must've noticed, because all of a sudden he asked, "So what do you want to now? We could play exploding snap or…. finish where we left off." Paige was about to ask what he was talking about when he threw a pillow and hit her in the face!

Gasping, she threw another one at him, which he deftly dodged. Soon an all out pillow war began. Forts were then built; but then they started using magic as ammo instead. They shot harmless sparks at one another, but when they got bored with that, they decided to build one massive fort.

It took up the entire common room; they had pushed all the furniture to the sides and created a canopy ceiling with sheets. At the center, they had created a huge pallet with all the cushions and pillows that they stole from their dorms, couches, chairs, and what not.

They collapsed on that around 2 am, and both were bloody tired.

"Blimey, that was a lot of fun!" Paige said happily.

"Bloody brilliant is more like it! I can now cross this off my Hogwarts bucket list! And I have to say not a bad Christmas after all!"

Paige then began to think about what he said. _Why would he say something like that? Wasn't his Christmas good before now?_

"James what do you mean "not a bad Christmas after all"? And don't say because we got in a fight, I know you well enough to know that, that wouldn't ruin your Christmas Spirit." James looked away for a moment, and when he looked back he looked sad again, like he had on the tower.

"Mum and Dad were really angry that I stayed here for the holidays, they thought I should've told them that I was staying here. Well, mum sent me a howler saying that she thought I was acting childish, and that I wouldn't be getting any gifts until I came home. Nana Molly of course, though gave me a sweater." Paige's mouth fell open, she knew Ginny, and she was really nice, she had never acted like this. And she had put up with a lot of James antics, _why was she punishing him so hard now? _

"James, what did you expect? For them to be completely fine with it? Granted I don't know why your mum is acting so weird… " She didn't no what more to say, until she had an idea, "James, can I give you my present?"

Knitting his eyebrows together, he nodded in confusion. Lifting her wand towards the ceiling, Paige murmured, "Sidera Caelum". All of sudden the night sky exploded from the tip of her wand. After the light began to dim, they saw that instead of their canopy ceiling, in its place was a clear starry night.

Gazing up in amazement, James wondered, "How did you do that?"

"I stumbled upon an advanced charms book last year, and it had the enchantment they use on the great hall."

"Thank you." He whispered.

Smiling, Paige whispered, "Happy Christmas James."

"Happy Christmas Paige." They laid there in silence for the rest of the night, until both drifted into a dreamless sleep. Paige didn't even have to use her sleeping potion.


	11. Chapter 10: A Wild Night

Chapter 10

New Year's day

Paige woke up, with a pounding headache. She tried opening her eyes up in tiny slits, but even that hurt! Sitting up very slowly, with her head in her hands, she peeked through the cracks of her fingers. Sunlight was streaming in through the drapes surrounding the bed, making her groan. But then she heard someone else groan.

Her eyes snapped open. _Why the bloody hell is someone doing in my bed!" _Then looking around, she realized she wasn't in her dorm at all! Taking in her surroundings, she found out that she was in James room. Paige couldn't remember how she had got there, in fact she couldn't remember any of last night.

Getting out of James' bed she walked over to the mirror in horror. She couldn't help it; she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sitting up sharply, James yelled, "What the bloody hell!? Are you hurt?! What's wrong?"

_My hair! What've I done?! _"JAMES WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON? WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING YOU'RE BOXERS, AND SHIRT? WHY WAS I ASLEEP IN YOUR BED? WHY IS ALL MY BLOODY HAIR GONE, AND RED? RED OF ALL COLORS!" Paige was hyperventilating, by now and pacing. James got groggily got out of his bed, half naked, and covered in glitter.

"Blimey Paige, you really know how to wake a bloke up. Now calm down, put these on, and wait two seconds." He threw her a pair of his pajama pants and started rifling through his drawers for a shirt. When he was done and she had put his pants on, he led her all the way to a portrait of some fruit. Where he then preceded to tickle the Pare on it. _ What the bloody hell is he doing? Doesn't he know that this situation is serious!" _

Then, the pare turned into a doorknob. More confused than she had ever been in her life, Paige followed James through the portrait, to a huge kitchen filled with dozens of house elves. James led her to a table that looked a lot like one of the house tables, and asked one of the elves to bring her tea.

It wasn't until she got her tea that James started to answer her questions.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything." She asked bewildered by her lack of memory.

"Well do you remember us going down to Hogsmeade for that New Year's party?" Nodding James continued, "Do you remember starting to dance with that tall bloke?"

"Yea, I remember everything up until, they started passing out those shots that were on fire, and I think I remember drinking some of those to impress that bloke." Thinking so hard about last night was giving her a terrible headache.

Snorting, James filled in the blanks, "Some? How about ten! Those things were like pure vodka! By the time I got to you, you were off your arse drunk! Then you started drinking fire whiskey by the bottle!" Groaning, Paige dropped her head on the table, but James didn't stop, "You then preceded to dance on the bar, where you also did your little strip tease—"

"WHAT?!" Paige had started hyperventilating again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Is it really necessary to yell? Now calm down and let me finish telling you what happened. Don't worry I got you down, before you took off your shirt completely. But um…then this witch came and told you how great you were…up there…but said you needed a new look…and that's why your hair is chopped and red. After that I decided we needed to head back to the school."

"Really? At that point you decided to go back! Why didn't you stop me before!" Paige cried, not out of anger but out of frustration with herself for being so stupid!

"You were threatening to hex me, and I couldn't let you perform magic outside of school, you're an under aged witch who was drunk off her arse. I'm sorry but you can change your hair back and you don't even remember last night so no regrets! And hey, you know what they say about red heads!" He said trying to laugh off the situation, but when he saw the look on her face, he stopped.

" No I don't because I have been a brunette my entire life!" She snapped angrily, "Wait that still doesn't explain why I'm in your clothes, or how I ended up in your room. And why you were covered in glitter" Paige whispered trying to remember any of what he said, but it was all a colorful blur.

"Oh yea you spilled Butterbeer all over yourself so you made yourself comfortable in my clothes. You said that you didn't want to be alone that's why you were in my room. And you were in my room because you like sleeping next to me because I smelled "sexy"." Paige face immediately turned a deep red, now too top off all her public humiliation, she had embarrassed herself in front of one of her close friends. Her handsome, close friend. "Oh, and at midnight, I met this...um…girl…her name was….well Glitter…..We uh snogged a little." He admitted embarrassedly. _At least I wasn't the only one who did something stupid last night!" _She thought, feeling just slightly better.

"Did you see what spells she used to cut and color my hair?" Paige asked trying to draw attention away from both their embarrassing confessions.

"Um, well no, I wasn't exactly sober myself." He admitted.

"Ugh! You know none of this would have ever happened if you hadn't called me predictable." She complained.

"Do not blame me for your wild night! I didn't force you to get sloshed! But if its any consolation, I think the new hair looks good on you." He defended.

Paige made a face before retorting, "Not the cut, it's dreadful." Twisting a strand of hair she asked "but you really think the color looks good?"

Giving her a coy smile, "Oh yea, I think it looks "sexy" on you. And think of it this way, your officially a Weasley now." Laughing at his reference to her, she decided she should at least keep the color as a reminder of her "unpredictable" night, at least for a little while.


	12. Chapter 11: Exploding Snap

Chapter 11

It was the last day of holidays, and all the students that had left for holidays were returning in less than an hour. And Paige was freaking out. _What am I going to tell Rose? Oh hey, yea I loved your present, oh and by the way, you know James your annoying cousin that we've hated for years. Yea, we're best mates now! Hahaha, so what did you do over holidays? _

_ Maybe, James will go back to being an annoying git around his mates? That would make this whole thing so much easier, but how could I be mean to him after he saved me from drowning/bleeding to death. This whole bloody thing is rubbish!_

Just then James came padding down the stairs, "Stop worrying, Paige, it won't do you any good." Was all he said.

Looking up sharply, Paige snapped, "Why would you think I'm worried? I fine, relaxed even! I have no clue what you're referring to." He just gave her his usual smirk, and walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her gently.

"I know you. I know that you're worrying about Rose and about my friends, and how you're supposed to act around me now that we're no longer going to be alone. So lose your thinking face and why don't we do something productive. What do you want to do?

* * *

"Seriously? Of all the things to do, you choose to alphabetize all your books in your trunk? How many books can you have? I thought you would pick something much longer and more tedious." James said in relief.

"Oh, I did, I forgot to mention that I put an undetectable extension charm on it. As you can imagine, I have an entire book case in there." Paige replied smugly. James' face instantly fell.

Slumping onto her bed James complained, "Ok, I know I suggested this idea, but how about we play exploding snap instead?"

Sighing, Paige really didn't want do this either, and truth be told, they were already alphabetized. "I know, I don't either but what are we supposed to do? Exploding snap is dumb James I don't see why you find it so fascinating." She added, before he suggested it again.

" Well we could…." As he was saying this he started to tickle her. He had unfortunately discovered that she was ticklish on the sides of her stomach. He started poking her sides, making her twitch, but not making her smile. _ I refuse to smile! _ But within a couple minutes she was struggling not to laugh. Finally she broke out into laughter. James wasn't ticklish at all, it was so unfair. Not to mention he was made of pure muscle, so he could easily over power her.

Finally, he let her win. She was straddling him, and had pinned both his arms down. Breathily Paige triumphantly whispered, "I win!" James was breathing hard too, but he picked his head up, so that it was only a couple inches from hers, and whispered "I don't mind."

Paige was about to reply, when a shrill voice sounded at the door. Both snapped their heads toward the sound, to see a thoroughly disgusted Rose.

Paige immediately rolled off of James, stammering not really knowing what to say, unfortunately James did.

"Rosy Posey! How was your holiday? Cause ours was bloody fantastic!" Rose just stood there her face frozen in horror, and shaking her head. Paige knew immediately that 2nd semester was going to be a rough one.


	13. Chapter 12: A Deadly Combination

Chapter 12

After James left, Rose over came her initial shock, and was burning mad. As much as Paige tried to talk to her, Rose wouldn't have it. She just angrily put away all her belongings, occasionally looking up to shoot Paige a fierce glare.

Paige hadn't told Rose about her accident at the beginning of break; one, because she didn't want to upset her and make her worry over holidays, and two, she honestly didn't want to have to answer all her questions or have to admit that she was fat enough to break through a thick layer of ice.

"Rose, please let me—" But before she could finish, Rose turned around sharply, her face beet red.

"How could you? I mean, you're my best friend, And you fell for him, just like every other girl does! He's an annoying tosser! And don't even try and tell me that "you don't know him like I do" because that is a load of crap! I'm his cousin. I have seen every side of JAMES POTTER, and trust me that isn't much! I thought you of all people would understand, but apparently I put waaaaay to much faith in you!" And with that she stormed out of the dorm, hurrying down to the common room. Paige, followed after her, trying to make her stop and listen, but all her attempts were completely futile.

Paige finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm before she could leave through the portrait hole. Rose turned around quickly, "Leave. Me. Alone." She spoke each word slowly and very clearly, then yanked her arm out of Paige's grasp, and stomped away. Paige stared after her, completely stunned at how horribly Rose was taking it. _Well she did come in at a rather horrible time, _Paige reminded herself. She started to pace and bite her lip in worry. _What the bloody hell did you expect!? You completely blind sided her! You really did it this time Paige. All you can do know is give her some time to cool down, or she'll just continue to yell at you. _Rose had her father's short fuse temper, and her mother's stubbornness, a deadly combination in this situation.

Paige was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear or see, James, Fred, Roxy, and Dominique come padding down the stairs. They were laughing at some story about the holidays, when he noticed Paige practically eating her bottom lip in worry.

James tuned out his cousin as soon as he saw her. Her usual pretty face was twisted in worry, her new red locks falling from her loose ponytail, framing her delicate features. She was chewing on her bottom lip, eyebrows knitted tightly together, and she was pacing while wringing her hands together. _Thing obviously didn't go well with Rose. Mind you, she walked in at a bloody awful time, but she shouldn't be so upset with Paige! Rose really needs to get her bloody temper in check. _James thought exasperatedly.

James strode towards her, not really sure what he was doing, all he knew was that he had to go and comfort Paige. He vaguely heard his friends ask him what he was doing, but he didn't really care. He didn't say anything, he just went up and hugged her. At first Paige didn't move at all, but slowly she started lean more into his chest and wrap her arms around him. But under his tight grip, he could feel her slightly shaking, and eventually felt his shirts start to feel damp.

"Shhhhhh, Paige everything is going to be ok." He said softly as he started rubbing her back. He could he hear the whispers that came from behind them, not only from his cousins, but from every Gryffindor in the common room.

"You don't understand how upset she was James, I don't know what I'm going to do, and I don't think she's going to forgive me. Or at least not any time soon." Her words were muffled because she had her face pressed against his chest. She then pulled away, and James' heart broke at the sight of her. Her face was blotchy, and stained with tears. And her eyes conveyed so much sadness, that James wanted to tell a stupid joke, or tickle her, anything to make the sadness go away from her beautiful caramel eyes.

"You know Rose, she'll stay mad for a couple days, blow off some steam, and then get over it." Paige made a face that said she didn't believe him, "Don't worry, she'll come around, you'll see." He whispered trying to comfort her.

But before she could reply, Fred interjected, "Wait are you two?"

"you're not-" Roxy mirroring her brother's disbelief.

"There's no way!" Fred cried shocking taking over his face.

"Vait, you two are a thing?" Asked Dominique in shock.

"When the bloody hell did this happen?" Fred asked clearly annoyed about being out of the loop.

James was about to explain, when Paige quickly answered before him, " No! James and I are not a couple. We're just friends, he….um…" Paige clearly didn't want to bring up her accident, so James finished for her.

"Yea, over holidays I helped her with her Astronomy homework, and she discovered what she's been missing out on all these years." His friends noticeably calmed down a little after they explained, more than willing to accept that situation rather than them going out. _It's not _that_ hard to picture Paige and I together, why are they making such a fuss about it? _James wondered, a little annoyed by his friend's reactions.

Fred's easy going smile returned almost immediately, "Ooooohhh! Well that makes much more sense. Gosh that was scary for minute there. But I'm glad that you've seen the error of your ways Paige, now that you're done hating James you can spend more quality time with me." He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at the last part, and for the first time in James' life, he wanted to punch his cousin, really, really hard. _Wait! Why should I care? It's not like I have feelings for Paige or anything. Sh'se free to go out with whom ever she likes! _ But it wasn't until he saw the look of revulsion on Paige's face did James finally calm down.

"Not on your life Fred." Paige retorted, making everyone laugh.

Roxy and Dom, walked over to Paige and looped their arms on in her's. "I knew I always liked you! How about we walk down to Hogsmeade and discuss what exactly went on over break between you two." Roxy exclaimed. Wiping her face Paige nodded, to James' utmost surprise.

"Yea, sure, let me just go get some stuff." Paige agreed sounding genuinely happy to be invited. She ran back upstairs, and as soon as she was out of sight, all his cousins turned with curious looks.

"Care to explain what exactly happened between you two?" Fred asked while crossing his arms.

"Yes, and vhy vas she crying?" Interrogated Dom.

Shrugging James replied nonchalantly, "Like I said we got to know each other when I helped her out with some Astronomy homework. And as you can imagine Rose didn't take it so well when she found out that we had become friends." But he could tell his friends weren't buying it. _It's not as if I'm lying. We did become friends when I fixed her chart. I'm just not mentioning that I just so happened to save her life before that. _ James reasoned trying to make himself feel better about not telling his mates everything. But it wasn't his story to tell.

Before they could ask him any more questions, Paige came racing down the stairs.

"Ready to go then?" Paige asked, wondering why they were all so tense.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, James steered her away from his friends while calling for them to hurry their arses up.

Paige felt a little happier knowing that she could count on James from now on. _Rose will have to wait, if she wanted to talk, then she would have stayed and listened to me. _ Paige thought trying to push her feelings of betrayal towards Rose aside. Shaking her head, she looked up at James. His face was lighting up with laughter, about something Fred had said, and in that moment Paige knew she wasn't willing to give him up. Not even for Rose, her best friend.


	14. Chapter 13: New Acceptances

Chapter 13

It had been three weeks since break had ended, and Rose still wasn't talking to Paige. Every time Paige attempted to talk or reason with her, Rose would just glare or make a stinging little quip. And every time Paige felt like crying, once James had found her crying after one of these incidents , and threatened to go yell and shake some sense into his cousin, but thankfully she calmed him down before he did anything rash.

Paige was sitting on her bed finishing up some potions homework, when Rose walked in. Even though they lived together, Paige hadn't seen her much at all these past three weeks. Rose stopped in the doorway when she saw Paige.

"Not with your new best mate, that must be hard considering you two are "Inseparable". Oh wait that was us, before you went and fell in love with my cousin." Rose shot as she sulked over to her bed.

Paige had, had enough though. _That's it I'm not putting up with her hurt betrayed act any longer!._

"That's it! Rose I'm SORRY! I don't know what more I can say! But I am done, apologizing and trying to make you listen to me! I know that you hate your cousin and I can certainly see why sometimes! But he is my friend now and I am not going to abandon my friendship with him just because you don't get along with him! So get off your high horse and start being my best friend again!" Rose's glare evaporated, replaced by a hurt expression.

"I can't believe you're choosing him over me." She whispered, as if she had been woken up from dream, and reality was finally hitting her.

Sighing Paige sadly replied, "I'm not choosing anyone. I just don't understand why I can't be friends with both of you?"

Shaking her head Rose acidicly spat, "You don't get it do you? I don't know what went on between you and James over the holidays and I don't want to. I just hope that it's enough for your _friendship _ to last because I won't be there for you when he forgets about you and moves on." With that she walked quietly over to her bed and shut the drapes.

Paige couldn't believe that Rose had taken it that way. She thought that maybe, just maybe Rose would see reason, and get over her life long grudge with James, but she had been sorely mistaken.

* * *

_Maybe she'll come out to the quidditch match, I know she likes going to those. I just wish I could do something to cheer her up._ James thought glumly. Paige had been so depressed lately. It's as if all her personality had drained away.

Sighing he started getting ready for quidditch practice. Clarisse had been pushing practice harder and longer, with the Quidditch Cup match coming up against Slytherin. James wasn't looking forward to meeting his brother out on the pitch, but he wasn't going to take it easy on him either way.

They hadn't spoken since before Holidays, and neither had try very hard either, despite their mother's best efforts.

Walking out onto the pitch, James inhaled deeply, the crisp winter air. It felt good in his lungs, cheering him up slightly at the thought of practicing in perfect weather.

Looking up at the stands James, saw Paige, of all people. _What's she doing here? She's barely been able to drag herself out of bed lately. _James hopped on his broom and sped towards her.

He came to a screeching halt in front of her. Rewarding him one of her famous eye rolls. "What are you doing here? I thought you would still be bed at this hour. I wish I was." He greeted her, trying to sound cheery instead of worried.

Paige looked at him with her big caramel eyes, and for the first time since break had ended they weren't pools of sadness. Sticking her chin out stubbornly, "Rose and I aren't friends anymore. I tried, I gave her time, and I apologized profusely, but I also wasn't willing to give my friendship with you. Even if you hadn't saved my life, I wouldn't just start shunning you again. And she responded by pretty much saying that she wasn't going to be there for me anymore. So you know what? I 'm done feeling sorry, I am done feeling guilty." Her eye flashed with a fierce determination as she told James, this new acceptance.

He didn't know what to say. And that was a rare. He felt horrible for his cousin and Paige, they had been thicker than thieves, and now they were no longer speaking to each other because of him. But at the same time he wasn't willing to give up Paige either. Stammering he responded, "I'm….I'm sorry Paige, I know how much she meant to you. I…" He didn't know what more to say.

Paige gave him a sad smile, and kindly said "It's not your fault. Rose is just to childish and stubborn to realize that you've matured. Now get out there, before Clarisse goes mental."

"Are you sure?" James couldn't believe that he was willing to tear apart a decade old friendship, his cousin's in fact. But his feeling for Paige ran deeper than friendship, and at the back of his mind he knew it, he just wasn't ready to accept it.

"James, I haven't been this certain about anything else in my life. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." She flashed him a dazzling smile before shooing him away. Masking her blossoming feelings for him as well.


	15. Chapter 14: A Deafening Smack

Chapter 14

It had been a week since her falling out with Rose. And even though Paige was determined to completely cut Rose out of her life, she couldn't. They had been friends, best friends, for ten years. You couldn't just get over someone that quickly, and that suddenly. _Maybe I should try talking to her again. It wouldn't hurt to try. If only she wasn't so bloody stubborn then maybe she would just listen to me and get over it. And we could go back to being best friends again. She would understand if she knew the whole story. And she of all people should understand how two completely different people can learn to get along, her parents use to hate each other, and they're still polar opposites, but they've had 30 years of wonderful marriage! _Paige buried her face in her pillow willing herself not to cry. She had cried more in the past month than she had in her entire life so far, and she was sick of it.

Then she heard the door open, quietly sitting up Paige peeked through the curtains, and saw none other than Rose. Not wanting to get in another row with her, Paige didn't make it apparent that she was there.

Rose slumped onto her bed, and sat there for a couple seconds, before completely bursting out into tears. _She feels horrible too, maybe if I talk to her now she'll be more understanding. _But Paige hesitated, she really didn't have the energy to get in a fight, and there was a high possibility of that happening.

Rose dropped her head in her hands, and tried to gain her composure back, but just ended up giving herself hiccups. Paige knew this might be the only chance she would catch Rose in a vulnerable state. Slowly she pulled back the curtains around her bed, but Rose still didn't notice her

Finally Paige summoned enough courage to whisper, "Rose?" her head snapped up sharply, with a look of fierce rage. Paige shrank back a little, taken aback by the hatred that was still prominent in her hazel eyes.

"What are _hic_ you doing?Gosh you're such a _hic_ freak! What person _hic _watches people cry!" Every word dripping venom. But all that did was ignite a fire in Paige's stomach.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" She knew Rose could see that she had been crying as well. But that didn't soften or even faze her.

Rose picked up her bag and started walking out, but shot over her shoulder, "That's none of your business, now is it. And don't even try and pretend like you care, because I thought that you were "done with me". So why don't you run along to your new boyfriend!" Before stomping down the stairs.

The fire in Paige stomach burned with anger and hurt, willing her to follow after Rose. She was going to make Rose see reason, whether she liked it or not. Paige raced down stairs to catch her.

"Why won't you just get over it, Please just let me explain, then you'll understand. Don't you want all the facts?" called after her, following her all way into the common room.

Rose turned around, her face a picture of disgust, "No I don't! I don't have to, he pretended to be ALL-CHARMING and what not, AND YOU fell for it and presto! You're in love with the great James Potter! Oh wait I'm sorry "friends" with him! So go ahead I won't get in your way, go make the biggest mistake ever. Just remember I won't be there to feel sorry or comfort you, or when you realize how wrong you are!"

Paige was boiling mad, the entire (now silent) common room had heard Rose, and she knew that rumors would be flying all through out the school within the next hour, about her and James.

"yea well at least I have friends to seek comfort in once your gone! Who the bloody hell do you have? Oh yea that's right, NO ONE! You fight and bicker with anyone and everyone. Your own cousins don't even want to be friends with you! Albus isn't even talking to you! You're the common element in every single relationship that has callopsed around you, so maybe if you weren't so unpleansant and cross, you would have more friends than just me, and I don't really count right now, Do I?!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Paige knew she had gone to far, bringing up Rose's difficult relationship with all her cousins, and then rubbing it in her face about her broken friendship with Albus.

And before she knew what was going on, Rose slapped her across the face. The deafening smack echoed throughout the common room. Paige just touched her cheek, which was no doubt a bright ugly red, and stung horribly.

Rose had silent tears streaming down her freckled face. Without waiting another second Rose ran out the portrait hole. Leaving Paige in the middle of the common room, with dozens of eyes staring at her, holding their breath for some kind of reaction.

But all Paige did, was walk back to her dorm room in a daze, and sit in shock for the hours to come, by not only Rose, but also herself. She had never gotten so mad with anyone in her life, not even James. And the sad fact, is that she never once said a word about what had really happened over the Holidays with James, she let her temper get the best of her, and had embarrassed and hurt Rose. _Well I've really mucked things up haven't I? _ She thought so melancholy.

**Authors Note: After getting a review from DevonLee, I decided to create a chapter with more of a dramatic ending for Rose and Paige's friendship. So thank you, feel free to leave more reviews with any thoughts and ideas, and I will take them into serious consideration.**


	16. Chapter 15: A Whispering Voice

Chapter 15

Easter holidays were just around the corner, and James wasn't sure if he was going home or staying at school again. He had never stayed away from home this so long. But at the same time, he and his mother weren't on the best of terms.

_If only dad would come back from Romania. _ James' dad had been in Romania for almost four months now chasing some Death Eater and what not. _If dad was home he could calm mum down, and talk some sense into Albus. And everything would go back to normal. _ Even though James hadn't inherited as many looks as Albus from their father, it didn't make him any less of a daddy's boy. He had always gotten along with his mum, but his dad had always understood him better, probably because James was the spitting image of his grandfather and namesakes inside and out.

And then there was Paige. She had told him a week ago that she wasn't going home either, apparently her parents were still in America, or something like that. She hadn't really elaborated, but all the same it was a damn shame. James had thought that maybe if she spent some time with her family it would've helped shake her out of her weird state.

She wasn't exactly depressed, but she wasn't the spirited girl who would've challenged him on anything and everything, or dyed her hair fire engine red, or gone to a wild New Year's Eve party with him. She just went day to day with a dazed look plastered on her face.

James had heard about what had happened in the common room between her and Rose. He had found her in her dorm, sitting on the bay window, with a blank look on her face. Not to mention the rumors. The rumors varied from them having shagged over holidays, to them committing some heinous crime that had brought them together through secrecy. It was all bloody ridiculous, in his opinion.

It had taken all his will power not to go shout at the top of his lungs at his cousin. Rose was acting like a child, he didn't know why she wouldn't just listen to Paige and hear the whole story. And slapping Paige had been way over the top, sure Paige had probably said something cruel, so had Rose. It still made James angry when he thought of Rose hitting Paige.

But at the same time, he knew he could fix everything by stepping out of Paige's life, and telling Rose himself , what had brought them together. But he was being entirely selfish with Paige. As much as he wanted to make her feel better, he wasn't willing to let her go. James didn't know how he had gone all these years, without being her friend, but he was more than happy to have her as a friend now.

But at the back of his mind a little voice whispered, _You've always liked her. That's why you would tease her, just to get her all riled up and make that cute little angry face at you. You would tease her, if only to hear her call you Potter. _James shook his head pushing those poppycock thoughts out of his head, he liked Paige as a friend and nothing more.

James walked into the Great Hall to see Paige sitting alone looking glumly at her porridge.

"Morning Sunshine! What's got you all moppey?" But he already knew the answer.

Paige gave him a weak smile before, half-heartedly replying, "Nothing, I'm still waking up is all." He knew that was a load of rubbish but he let it slide, "So James when are you going to talk to Albus? On the quidditch pitch during the Cup finales?" She remarked sarcastically.

That was another issue James was facing, his brother. He had not spoken to him since their fight before winter holidays, and he wasn't planning to any time soon.

"Um well, I was thinking about it. I mean it won't be that hard to get a 150 point lead on them anyway, so I guess I could take a break, and say a couple words, while our Seeker is beating his arse to the snitch." James said half joking, but Paige found nothing funny about it.

"James Sirius Potter," she said in voice that sounded so much like his mother's, "You need to talk to him, the sooner you get over this stupid and petty misunderstanding, the faster you'll go back to being brothers and friends again. I mean honestly, the fact that it's gone on this long is beyond me! Be the brave, bullheaded Gryffindor that we all know and love, and go talk to your bloody brother. Trust me, I know how it feels to lose someone important in your life and it's not fun." And with that she got up and headed toward class. James sighed, but knew what he had to do.

Gathering all his so-called Gryffindor courage, he got up from the table no long feeling hungry.

He set out with a determined stride. And as he turned the corner, he ran into the very person he had been looking for, Albus.


	17. Chapter 16: Great Talk

Chapter 16

James stared at his younger brother for a couple seconds, studying him. Albus was nearly as tall as James, at this point. His hair was a raven black mess, one of the few traits that they shared, but even James could tell that his hair was lighter shade of black than Albus'.

Albus' deep green eyes, which resembled their father's so much, were narrowed in suspicion. James rubbed the back of his neck not sure where to start. Fortunately Albus did. "Either spit it out or move." Being his younger brother Albus knew James well enough to know when he was stalling.

Inhaling deeply, James replied flatly, "We need to talk." But before Albus could even reply , Scorpius came swaggering over.

"Ah, what do we owe the pleasure of being graced with the presence of the great Home Wrecker." He said sarcastically.

James asked, "What do you mean by, "Home Wrecker"?" angry at the little ferret for interrupting.

"I'm talking about you destroying a decade old friendship. In a mater of two weeks, I have to say props to you for actually getting them to physically hurt each other." He answered with a sarcastic smile.

James had to stop himself from asking just how many homes Scorpius' father had destroyed as a Death Eater. He even heard Paige's voice echoing in his head, _James is it really worth t? _In her very annoying rational way.

Taking a deep breathe James, calmly asked, "Look I just want to talk to my brother, is that ok, _Scorpius_?, almost gagging when saying his first name.

Both Albus' and Scorpius' eyebrows shot up at James' calm, almost civil demeanor.

Still looking at him suspiciously, Albus waved off Scorpius, "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you in there, Scorp." _Scorp? They have bloody nicknames for each other? _ James thought disgusted.

"So, what do want to talk about?" Albus asked, guarded now more, than ever because of his older brother's calm attitude.

"I wanted to apologize for…starting a fight with you before winter holidays." James didn't really know what more to say without "accusing" him as Paige would put it.

"Well I would hope so. And that stunt you pulled , not coming home for the holidays was really pathetic." Albus retorted, while crossing his arms.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" James was pissed now, he had been expecting him to at least accept his apology, not call him pathetic.

"I mean, that yes, you should be sorry for starting that fight, and you staying home for holidays without telling anyone was really juvenile! Mum and Dad were worried sick about you, not to mention, all our bloody cousins were wondering where you were Christmas day. You started all this rubbish by staying here, you practically ruined Christmas for the entire family!" Albus answered angrily.

"Yea, well mum was going to make me spend the holidays with Fred because of you! She said that we "needed time apart" as if we don't get enough of that being in separate houses! So I decided, last minute, that I would rather stay at school than go home with Fred and spend my entire break away from my family!" James was yelling at this point, his brother always had that sort of effect on him. He knew exactly how to push his buttons, and ever since James' second year, that's all he ever seemed to do.

"Well if you hadn't been such a git and come home, you would've known that what mum meant, was that _I _was going to spend the holidays with Scorpius! But instead you throw a fit, and I end up having to stay home with our hysterical mother!" Albus yelled right back.

"What the bloody hell is going on between you two?! Are you dating Scorpius? Scorpius this, Scorpius that, it's all I ever hear from you! Why the bloody hell would you spend holidays with Malfoy? And you know what I'm glad I stayed, just so you didn't get to spend all of break with _him, _Ferret Boy!" Albus just balled up his hands, and started to walk away.

But before he was out of earshot, he yelled over his shoulder, "Great talk! Thanks a lot James!" James in response slammed his fist against the wall.

_How the hell am I related to that git! I should've never listened to Paige, I was fine ignoring him! _


	18. Chapter 17: Hurtful Confrontations

Chapter 17

Paige had been more than happy when the final bell rang that day. She gratefully made her way back up to her dorm, exhausted and dreading the Astronomy homework, she had yet to finish.

Walking in though, she saw Rose sitting on the floor leaning up against her bed giggling with their other roommate Charlene. When they noticed that she'd come in, they both clammed up and gave her dirty looks. _Way to stay unbiased Charlene. _Paige thought bitterly. She took off her robes, but felt like she was suffocating with all tension in the air. So with that she walked right back out of her dorm.

_Why don't they go talk rubbish about me in the library, so that I could nap before dinner. _She thought, more stung, by how quickly Rose had moved on, than anything else. _Well, I have James and he's better than ten Charlenes! _She thought trying to comfort herself.

And with that, she came face to face with James himself. She smiled at him, but he just gave a dark look, instantly wiping her smile away. _What did I do? _

"Hey James, how was your day?" Hoping that he would give her some clue as to why he was cross with her.

"I talked to my brother like you told me too. And guess what he said?", Paige felt her stomach drop, "That I was pathetic and I should be apologizing to him!" _I can't believe Albus would say that! I guess hanging with Scorpius really has changed him. _

Stammering, Paige apologized, "I'm so sorry James, I thought…" She thought that maybe if she fixed James' problem with his brother that, somehow she could fix her friendship with Rose.

"Yea, well you thought wrong!" Paige literally pulled back as if he had hit her, she had never heard him say anything with such contempt.

As if realizing how much he'd hurt her, he sighed, making his shoulders slump, "Paige, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of that. I'm just mad at Albus, and I took it out on you." But Paige just shook her, head.

"James, there is no way you could've said those words with so much hatred, if you really didn't believe that it was my fault." Paige bit her lower lip, so that he wouldn't see it quivering. _Why is everything going so wrong? Maybe Rose was right. Maybe James is going to just forget about me, like she'd predicted. And then I really wouldn't have anyone to turn to. _

"No, Paige really I didn't mean it, please forgive me." _What the bloody hell am I doing? I can't believe I just said that to Paige! _But the look on Paige's face said that she didn't forgive him. What made it worse, was that he could tell she was trying really hard not to cry. _Bloody hell! Why did I say that, I know that she's fragile, and I just yelled at her!_

"Um…well I'm sorry for whatever I started with you and your brother, but if you'll excuse me." She didn't wait for him to say anything, but brushed pass him, briskly walking out of the common room.

Paige couldn't help remembering the very words she had yelled at Rose, "_You're the common element in every single relationship that has collapsed around you", _ well she couldn't help feeling as if she was eating those very words now.

* * *

James glumly made his way up to his dorm, mentally kicking himself for what he had done to Paige.

Walking into his dorm, he collapsed onto his bed.

"Mate what's got you all upset?" asked Fred.

"Nothing, alright, nothing." James really didn't feel like talking to him now. Fred had been less than supportive of his new friendship with Paige. To be honest, James thought he was acting really, petty.

"Right, I'm sorry for asking, I'm sure you wanted to discuss this with Paige first and then get her permission to tell me." He retorted. James had accidently, told Fred that he couldn't tell him what had really happened over holidays because  
Paige wouldn't let him. Technically she would, but he felt that it was her story and if she didn't want to tell anyone that was up to her. So now Fred continually made remarks about James being thoroughly whipped when it came to Paige.

"Fred, come off it! Ok! I'm not in the mood, and if you must know I got in another fight with my brother. And then I yelled at Paige for it. Happy?" After he was done James dropped his head into his pillow.

"Well thank you for telling me, this time! I'm sorry about your brother and as for Paige, I can't really say I'm sorry about that. Now I'm just guessing, but I'm assuming Paige was the one who gave you the brilliant idea of confronting your brother." He said, almost triumphantly.

"Yes, but she said that we should talk, not confront. And he was the one that started the fight, alright."

"Mate, you just need to get away from all this for awhile, so why don't you just spend Easter holiday with me! Paige is staying here, and Albus will most likely spend all his time with Scorpius." James, thought about it, and as much he wanted to go home, and participate on their annual Easter hunt, he would rather spend another holiday alone with Paige.

"I think I'm just going to stay here again, Fred. I don't want to deal with my mum and Albus." Fred sighed, and gave him an annoyed look.

"It's because you want to stay here alone with Paige again, isn't it!" He got up and started to pacing, "would you come, if Paige came with us?"

James sat up, thinking about what Fred had said, _If Paige came, then we would be fine again, and mum couldn't go completely mental on me with her there. Not to mention, it would be brilliant if we got to be partners for the egg hunt._

Fred didn't even wait for James to answer, he could tell from the look on his best friend's face that James would only go home if Paige were there. So with that, Fred set off in a determined stride.


	19. Chapter 18: Cold Determination

Chapter 18

_What the bloody hell did she do to him? I really am starting to believe that they did shag over the holidays. And she must've been bloody good to have James wrapped around her stupid little finger! _Fred thought with such hatred for Paige, that he even surprised himself. He was usually a happy, easygoing bloke, but James had always been his best mate and they had never fought about really anything.

So when Fred left for holidays not knowing where he was, only to find out from a very upset Aunt Ginny that he had stayed at school, had hurt. But then to come back and to be replaced by _Paige Nightingale, _that had been downright painful. He had always known, at the back of his mind, that James had a little crush on her, but he would've never guessed that they would've become best mates or whatever.

Now James was keeping secrets from Fred, and had a short temper with him all of a sudden. But even if James didn't consider Fred as his best mate, Fred still considered James his. So if the only way to get James home for Easter, is to drag Paige along, then Fred would get her to, kicking and screaming if need be.

Fred walked into the library, searching the heads of students for a fake red head. Finally spotting her behind a bookshelf in the back, he made a beeline for her. She was sitting next to the window, staring blankly at the textbook in front of her. Her face was puffy as if she had been crying for a while. But Fred really didn't care, that's all she seemed to do these days was bloody cry, which in turn had put James in a bad mood.

Fred walked up to her, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Her head snapped up, and when she saw who it was that had said that, anger flashed in her eyes. Even if she had been crying five minutes ago, you couldn't tell anymore, her face was a picture of stony anger.

"You know you can't just go up accusing people without telling them what you're angry about." She retorted, rewarding her an angry "Shhhhh" from Madam Pince.

"I don't know really know because James won't tell me! All I know is that you're coming with us for Easter Holidays!" He whispered back at her.

"I am not! Why would I go? In case you've forgotten, your cousin, slapped me across the face. And apparently James is cross with me as well, so no thank you." Fed up with being told what to do by Fred, she starting gathering her books up.

"He said sorry didn't he? And well what can I say, Rose has a temper, you should know, you were her best friend for ten years! But now James is saying how he doesn't want to go home for the holidays, unless you come with us, so you better start packing Nightingale because you're coming!" He said bitterly, following her out of the Library.

"Yea, well, I'm fine here, thank you, and you can tell James that I would rather him go home, I don't really want to be with him over holidays!" _Bloody hell! This girl is upset at his cousin for being stubborn? She's worse than Rose!_

"I don't care what you want! You're going home for holidays with us! James, needs to get away from school and go deal with his family, and have some fun! And if that means you have to come as well, then you're bloody coming!" Fred was yelling at this point, but he knew that she didn't like people knowing her business, so maybe that would make her comply.

Whipping around to face him, Paige yelled right back, " Yea well that's sounds like personal problem to me! So leave me out of it, and find another way to drag your best mate home!" Fred grabbed her arm before she could walk off.

But before he could yell at her some more, someone else yelled at him, "Fred what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Let go of her!" It was none other than his best mate, James. Paige wrenched her arm from his grasp, and took a step back. Although, she didn't direct her fury at Fred, but at James.

"You sent Fred to come and force me to go with you for holidays?" her words laced with disbelief.

"No I swear I had no idea he was going to do this." Paige studied his face for a couple seconds before nodding wearily.

"Fred what are you doing?" James asked, more confused than mad.

"Well, you need to go home for holidays and sort out all this nonsense with Albus and your mother. And everyone was going to surprise you, but your dad is coming home over the holidays. So if the only way to get you there, were to bring Paige, then I would get her to come along." He answered flatly.

"My dad is coming home?" James whispered to himself.

"James, Fred is right, you do need to go home." Paige ordered. James nodded after a couple moments, in agreement, making Fred's mouth drop. _Seriously, that's all she had to say to make him go home? No coercing or anything, just "you need to"? Bloody hell, she has a tight hold on him!_

"Paige, you should really come with us though. I know that you and Rose aren't speaking, but you could stay at my house, and the only time you'd see her is at the Easter egg hunt, but you could be my partner for that?" James asked timidly.

_His partner?! I'm his bloody partner! Dear lord, its like I don't even exist at this point! _Fred was really hurt at his cousin's ability to just forget about him, but at the same time, it gave him cold determination to find out what had happened over winter holidays, to make James act like this.

James stared at Paige, and slowly but surely, her face melted into compliance, nodding, she confirmed, "I guess I'll go. But you're sure that you're not mad at me?"

Nodding quickly James answered, "No! I swear I'm not! I'm really sorry about what I said Paige, just please come." Fred looked at the scene unfolding before him in disgust, it was as if James was a puppy, doing anything, so that Paige would start petting him again.

Paige smiled, "Good! Then of course I'll come James." James flashed her a dazzling smile, before swinging his arm around her shoulders.

He asked, "Shall we go to dinner then?" Paige nodded, and they walked off, leaving behind a very hurt, bitter, and driven Fred.


	20. Chapter 19: Mischievous Smiles

Chapter 19

Paige was packing up the rest of her trunk, in her room, glaring at Rose and Charlene. Paige was jealous. There was no sense in pretending that she wasn't, they had been friends for ten years, and now a girl, that Rose, had barely ever spoken to, was her new best friend. Paige absolutely hated how much they giggled and whispered, it was if all they did about was gossip. Especially about Paige and James.

_Ugh! I can't believe Rose is hanging out with Charlene! I really hope I won't have to interact with her too much at the Burrow on Easter._

Paige went back to concentrating on packing, when Roxy came walking in. "Hullo Rose." She said with a smile. Rose flashed her a smile, but it disappeared, when Roxy kept walking over to Paige's bed.

"So Paige are you excited for the holidays?" She asked bouncing onto Paige's bed, making her tight curls bounce around her face. Rose went back to whispering to Charlene shooting dirty glances at an oblivious Roxy. Ever since holidays Roxy had been nothing but nice to Paige, unlike her brother. Roxy and Paige had actually become really close; Paige hadn't realized how much they had in common.

"Yea, it all sounds like so much fun!" Paige said smiling, happy that she was no longer alone with Rose and Charlene.

"You're going to love the Easter egg hunt that we have, James and Fred always win, but I think James is going to be your partner this year—" But she didn't get to finish because Rose interrupted her.

"Wait, Paige you're spending Easter with us?"

"Um, yea, I'm staying with the Potters." She replied hesitantly. She hadn't told any of her roommates, she had let them assume that she was returning home for Easter.

Rose's face then went through a series of emotions; hurt, resentment, anger, frustration, betrayal, and confusion, all within a couple seconds.

She finally decided to stay on anger, her face flushed a little, before sticking out her chin and retorting, "Don't you mean, "staying with James"." Charlene then whispered in her ear, making them both giggle. With that they snapped their trunks shut and left, with dark whispers and malicious laughter, echoing behind them.

Roxy looked at her awkwardly, pushing her red tinted curls behind her ear, "Paige, I'm sorry, I thought Rose knew that you were spending the holidays with us."

Paige gave her a tight smile, " It's fine, and she was going to find out eventually."

But Roxy wasn't finished, "And Paige, I love my cousin Rose, but the way she and that other girl treated you was rubbish! You need to stand up for yourself, because the only way to get through to Rose is to knock it into her thick head. You of all people should know that." Paige cocked an eyebrow at her, but smiled nonetheless. Roxy's blunt manner of speaking was always refreshing, even when Roxy told her something she really didn't want to hear.

_Last time I tried getting it through that thick head of hers; I got slapped across the face. _Paige thought sourly, but nodded in acceptance to Roxy anyways.

Satisfied, Roxy started going into extreme detail about what they did over the holidays, making Paige forget all about Rose and Charlene.

* * *

Rose walked down the aisle of the train, happy to be free of Charlene. _All that girl does is gossip! If she didn't fill her head with such useless information about everyone in school, she might have better marks! _ Rose shook her head. _And the fact that Paige didn't tell me that she was hanging with James over the break, was rude! What was she going to do when we all got together at the Burrow on Easter day? "Surprise! Hope you don't mind me barging in!"_

_ I know I never really gave her a chance to talk to me, but this was the girl that found a way to shout at me that I have no friends and that none of my cousins like me, and that it was all my fault. I think she could've thought of a way to tell me she was going to be spending Easter with me. _

Lost in her thoughts Rose didn't notice her cousin Fred stop in front of her until she crashed into his chest. Looking up she shot him a fierce scowl, "Move, Fred. I'm trying to get to my compartment." She said icily. Even though Rose had no one to sit with, both Albus and Paige were no longer talking to her.

"Rose, I need to talk to you! It's about Paige and James." He replied shortly. Rose was about to refuse, when she looked over Fred's shoulder; James was giving Paige a piggyback ride, making her giggle, creating quite a revolting scene. Not wanting to have deal with that, she decided to kill a couple minutes, talking to Fred.

Fred started pushing her backward, not even giving her time to turn around, until they finally came upon an empty compartment. Fred gently led her back into it, before looking up and down the train, then closing the door. Crossing her arms in disgruntlement, Rose waited for Fred to explain himself.

"Rose, did Paige ever tell you what went on between her and James during break?" Rose rolled her eyes now thoroughly infuriated by the whole situation. _I really don't want to know the nasty details of how Paige and James became "friends"._

"Not this again! Paige must be really desperate to send you to explain!" She tried pushing past Fred, no longer wanting to waste her time.

Holding onto her shoulders, Fred easily held her back, "No! I thought you might know, she and James won't tell anyone. But I know that she was desperate enough to tell you the truth, and I was wondering if you knew their big secret!" That made Rose stop. _What did he mean big secret, didn't they shag or something, James definitely would've told him, if they had. What was going on?_

"Secret? It's no secret Fred, they shagged. End of story." But Rose was still perturbed, saying it more to herself than to Fred.

"No, if they had shagged, James would've told me. But he keeps saying that it's not his secret to tell." Fred retorted, looking away in fiery and confusion.

"Not his secret to tell? What do you mean by that?" Rose may have been the brightest witch of her age, but none of this was making any sense to her.

"He let it slip, a while ago, that he wanted to tell me, but that it was Paige's secret not his. That he had no right to tell me." He said, knitting his brow together, obviously stumped on what it could be.

"Paige's secret? What the bloody hell went on over winter holidays?" Frustrated and now faced with a question that she could've had the answer to months ago, Rose couldn't help but feel stupid. Now annoyed with herself for not hearing Paige's entire explanation.

"Well, I'm sorry that James won't talk to you, but I am not making up with Paige so that you can figure what went on between them." Again she tried to get out of the compartment, but again he stopped her.

"I know you're curious Rose. Don't you want to uncover the great mystery that tore your friendship apart?" Rose knew he was trying to get her wrapped up in whatever crazy plan he had come up with, but she couldn't help herself, curiosity was one of Rose's worst traits; she had no control over it.

"Fine." she replied defeated. Fred face broke out into a mischievous smile that Rose knew all to well…. he had something awful planned.


	21. Chapter 20: Absent Information

Chapter 20

Paige stepped off the train, lugging her heavy trunk behind her. James' strong hand gently pressed against her back, leading her to his family. Since he was now a towering 6'6, he easily saw over everyone, spotting his family almost immediately. So Paige just let him direct her towards his huge family.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get your trunk?" he asked for the third time.

Paige smiled, "I'm fine James. I can carry my own trunk, I've done it for years without your help." But the fact that he even asked created a fluttering sensation in her stomach, which she promptly squashed.

"Whatever you say!" flashing her that easygoing smile she loved, and again that fluttering sensation started up in her stomach.

They weaved their way through the crowds, until they came upon a group of adults, all laughing, and most sporting fiery red hair. Paige was happy to see the Weasley/Potter family they were such fun, loving people.

Both spotted James' parents, but before they could get to them, a woman with bushy brown hair, streaked with gray, and intelligent eyes, stopped them in their tracks. "Hullo, Aunt Hermione!" James said cheerfully, smothering her with a massive hug.

"Oh James, you've grown so much since I've seen you! Which reminds me, we all missed you so much at Christmas." James then moved on to his Uncle Ron, where they then preceded to talk about the Cuddly Canon's season. Hermione then looked at Paige, and embraced her, "Paige, your hair! It looks wonderful darling, I just never thought of you as a red head!"

"Well Love, she wanted to imitate me as much as she could!" Said Ron with a laugh, making Hermione roll her eyes, "So Paige where is your Dad, I can't wait to rub it in, that the Canons beat the Irish." He said triumphantly.

"Oh, my parents aren't here. I'm not spending holidays with them, they're still in America." Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Whom are you staying with then? Rose didn't mention that you would be spending Holidays with us, but your always welcome." She added quickly, being a gracious hostess as always.

Paige had always thought of her as a second mother and to be honest, she had thought that it would've been awkward talking to them, with all that's gone on, but it seemed that Rose hadn't filled them in on what had been going on between Paige and her.

Speaking of the devil, Paige spotted Rose walking up, her face a picture of concern. _ No doubt wondering if I was telling them that there daughter slapped me across the face! I should, and then act surprised that she didn't tell them, but that would be cruel. _

"Oh, Rose didn't tell you?" Rose quickly walked up, now panicked at what she was going to say, "I'm staying with the Potters over break." Paige finished, giving Rose an evil smile.

Hermione's eyebrows went up, and she pursed her lips into such a thin line, it would've made McGonagall proud. She had obviously noticed how the two girls were acting different around each other. She wasn't called the Brightest Witch of the Age for no reason, and it was no news to her that, Paige and James had never gotten along before this. "Oh, well that's wonderful, I guess we will see you for Easter then." She quipped still studying both girls. While Ron stood there happily blind to what was taking place before him.

Nodding, Paige and James started walking away, but before she could react, he grabbed her trunk. Shooting her smile that said he won, but Paige wasn't really paying attention, she could feel Hermione's gaze burning into her back, all the way to James' parents. Then Hermione turned her attention to her daughter, who was looking anywhere but at her.


	22. Chapter 21: Chipmunk Cheeks

Chapter 21

Paige had only been to the Potter house a couple times. Paige was good friends with Albus, but they all usually hung out at Rose's house when they got together, because two out of three members couldn't stand Albus' brother.

Even though his house was the grandest out of all of theirs. It was gated, and had a long gravel driveway, lined with large oaks. The branches stretched over the drive creating a canopy, and when you looked to the side you could see through the spaces between the trees, to discover manicured lawns. When you did finally arrive at the house you circled into the front porch. It was a huge white house. It was two stories with a dozen rooms, with secret staircases and rooms. But it had a warm atmosphere about it, despite it size. Albus had explained once that his dad's grandparents had owned this house. So it was magically hidden, perfect for playing quidditch, picnics, and other activities.

They all stumbled out of the car, more than happy to be home. It had been a long, awkward drive. James and Albus were of course still on the outs, and then there was James and his mum. So between the three, they created palpable, stony silence. Harry, Lily, and Paige kind of just fidgeted, trying to make conversation, but were thoroughly unsuccessful.

James beat her to the trunk of the car and unloaded her suitcase, giving her smug smile. Lily gave them a weird look, before grumbling, "You never jump to get my trunk James." Making both Paige and James blush.

Paige made her way up to their house and as soon as she stepped in the scent of meat pies and other delicious aromas crashed into her. Ginny had obviously prepared dinner for them, and she had learned all of her mother's cooking skills and recipes. "Go wash up for dinner." She said walking into the dining room. They all happily complied.

"Sorry about everything being so awkward. But I think my mum believes that I brought you along, so that I wouldn't get yelled at. I heard she was furious when she found out you were coming home with us." James explained nonchalantly. Paige stopped, shocked.

"Wait your mum didn't know I was coming with you?" Now getting angry, she didn't want to get on the bad side of Ginny.

"I told my dad that you were coming, and he told mum." He defended. Paige shook her head, she really didn't want to get in the middle of James' family problems right now, the last time she had, they had gotten in a fight, and she didn't like fighting with him.

"Well you should've told her, and not hid behind your dad. That was really cowardly." Paige shot back at him. Knowing that her choice words would upset him, but maybe that would make him see the whole stupidity of the situation.

"Yea well….." but he couldn't think of a good argument, with that Paige gave him a smug look and started to wash her hands.

When Paige was done she didn't wait for James, so she left for the dining room by herself. They had a big table with platters of food all down the middle, each dish looking better than the last. Lily walked by her blatantly excited to eat, and that was invitation enough for Paige. She sat down and started piling up her plate with so many delicious looking foods. With that, her and Lily started stuffing their faces, not really waiting for anyone, but they were starving from the train ride. Then Paige noticed that no one else had returned. Harry, Ginny, James, and Albus were all missing.

With her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk Paige, looked up, and could hear voices outside, over Lily's smacking.

Paige got up and quietly walked over to the door, pressing her ear to it. Where she heard muffled voices coming from the other side.

"James what you did over winter holidays was juvenile and I thought you were more mature than that!" Ginny said sternly, "And picking a fight with your brother, causing the whole situation was just as bad."

"Now, not all of this is James' fault, Albus you shouldn't have responded so harshly to your brother. And we heard about your little spat outside of the great hall a month ago. Albus it is my understanding that James came and apologized and you were rude about it." Continued Mr. Potter. Paige could just imagine both parents looking sternly at their children with their arms crossed.

"Yea, well he should've apologized earlier, and just because I wasn't grateful, that the Brilliant James Potter apologized to me doesn't mean that I should be punished." Albus spat back venomously.

"See?! He's been such a little prat lately, and I'm glad I stayed at school for holidays, so I didn't have to deal with this git for couple weeks!" James bitterly retorted.

"Really, cause we never see each other any way! I know you avoid me because I'm in Slytherin James, your disappointment of a little brother! So, don't act like you're always trying to make conversation with me!" Albus countered.

"That is enough! From both of you! You two are brothers, but you don't act like it, at all. Albus you need to watch your attitude because I am sick and tired of it, and James you need to start acting like a mature older brother. Now we are going to sit down an have a nice meal!" Ginny ordered shrilly. Paige quickly ran back to her seat and shoved a huge piece of steak into her mouth.

The dining room doors banged open, making both her and Lily jump. James and Albus came through looking furious, with an even scarier looking Ginny and Harry following behind them. Paige just looked down at her plate, chewing slowly, _This is going to be an interesting Easter. _


	23. Chapter 22: Hugs and Laughter

Chapter 22

Paige was lying on her comfy bed in the guest room, when she heard shuffling outside her door. Someone timidly knocked on her door, making she sit up confusion. _ It can't be James he would've just barged in, and it isn't Lily I can hear her snoring from here. _She got and opened the door to find Albus shifting impatiently before her.

"Albus what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Can I talk to you?" Paige nodded, bewildered.

"I'm sorry that we haven't been talking this year Paige, I hope you know that I'm not mad at you or anything." Paige still befuddled, nodded again, " And thank you for not being rude to Scorpius or always pestering me about why we're friends."

"Albus I don't care who you surround yourself with as long as you don't change yourself for them. It's common information that Scorpius hangs with a shady lot, but if you keep being the Albus that I know, then I don't care." Albus smiled.

"Why can't everyone be like you Paige? I just wish James were so open-minded. All he does is nag on me and give disappointed looks from across the Great Hall. And you know what, I chose to be in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat gave me choice to be in Gryffindor, but I knew that if I were in that house I would've lived in his shadow. And I wanted to be known as Albus Potter not James' younger brother, or the Chosen One's son." Albus sat down on her bed, looking frustrated and lost.

"Albus I know that your relationship with James has been rocky, but I know for a fact that he has never been disappointed in you. I am certain of that. Yes, he does nag a lot and yes he has not handled the situation very well, but what do you expect from him? All he wanted when you were sorted was to show you the ropes of school and help you with girl problems and play quidditch with you, but then you were placed in Slytherin, and all those dreams disappeared in a matter of seconds. He has handled it to the best of his abilities, but this is James we're talking about. He's bullheaded and rash and completely lost when it comes to expressing his feelings." Albus looked at her, in shock, _You would think that them being brothers and all they would know each other better. _She thought exasperatedly.

"Really? How would you know all this Paige? You hated him up until recently." Albus defended.

"Because despite myself, I have come to love your brother like my own. And even in the short amount of time that I've been close to him I can tell, that James is more than proud to be your older brother, and wants nothing more than for you two to be ok. And honestly if you two wouldn't jump to conclusions and weren't so stubborn we wouldn't be in this situation!" Paige was now upset because looking at the situation, she realized how utterly stupid it all was. "Now Albus Severus Potter, do not argue with me, go and talk to your brother! This is all rubbish, now go; I am sick and tired of this. You've even pushed ROSE away, I think it's time that we all got over this."

"Says the women that gave up a friendship for James." He grumbled. And with that Paige grabbed his arm forcefully dragged him down the hall to James' room. Then marched in to see James unwrapping his long overdue presents from Christmas, and for a second she forgot what she was doing.

He looked like a little kid opening his presents, his face lighting up with innocent joy that a five year old couldn't match. It made her heart melt.

Shaking her head she cleared her throat capturing his attention, and she was a little sadden to see that look get wiped off his face. "James, Albus would like to talk to you." With that she left a very stunned Albus and a suspicious James. She closed the door behind her but couldn't help pressing her ear against the door.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" James muffled voice asked.

"Well I didn't wan to tell you anything, but Paige is a force to reckon with." He replied, bitter sarcasm lacing his words.

James let out a bark of laughter that sent Paige's heart racing. "Don't I know it." Then there was some tense silence for a couple moments.

"James why do you hate Scorpius so much?" Albus asked.

"I don't know, because of his smug tone, and look what his dad did? Can you expect me to just let that pass?" James explained his voice rising a little.

"Yea well, you have no right to judge him based on his father, it could've been us with the dad made some bad choices as a teenager. And your attitude is just as smug as his, so don't give me that rubbish."

"Fine Albus I don't really care for Scorpius, I care that you won't tell me why you're friends with him, why you won't tell me anything, that you act like you're embarrassed by me at school." Paige's mouth dropped open, _James thought Albus was embarrassed of him? Why didn't he ever say something? _She thought annoyed.

"James I became friends with Scorpius because he's funny, loyal, and one hell of a quidditch player, not to mention in my own house. If you gave him a chance you would like him as well. And the reason I wasn't forthcoming about my friendship with him is because I knew you would act like this and I didn't want you in my business. And why would you think I was embarrassed of you, if anything I thought you were embarrassed of me." Albus said in a rush as if some kind of dam had been broken inside of him, and everything was just spilling out.

There was silence that followed, for so long Paige was starting to get worried when finally she heard James sigh, "I'm sorry Albus. I know that I haven't acted like a big brother for awhile and I'm sorry for being a pain in your arse." Paige had to keep herself from laughing. She could just picture James' face getting bright red and him rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

Then she heard something that sounded like hitting, but immediately followed by laughter. Then whispering, making her worry.

"Paige you can stop ease dropping and come in!" James called out with a laugh. Paige straightened up indignantly and peeked in.

"I wasn't ease dropping, I was just passing by when I heard you call me." She said huffily. Both boys just started laughing. "So you two are good?" They looked at each other before turning their bright gazes on her.

"Yea, we hugged and made up don't worry." Albus answered while James clapped him on the back.

"But I'm guessing you already know that." James laughed; since they already knew that Paige had been listening in she decided to make fun of them.

"Yea, I do and good god you two sounded like a bunch of girls!" Her face busting into a smile! They all laughed, then started seeing what James had gotten for Christmas. And Paige couldn't help but wish that her relationship with Rose could be repaired so easily.


	24. Chapter 23: A Sidelong Look

Chapter 23

James was a little nervous. It was Easter day and they were all getting ready, but he couldn't pretend that he wasn't worried about Paige and Rose getting into another catfight. That would just be the cherry topper to the holiday festivities. Not to mention Fred had been acting strange, ever since the train ride. James was still angry with him for how he had treated Paige that one day in the great hall.

James continued to worry and wonder, pacing in front of the stairs waiting for his sister and Paige. When heard someone coming down he looked up, stunned at what he saw before him. Paige stood at the top of the stairs her bright red hair was in a ballerina bun showing of her slim neck and shoulders. She had a white sundress on that was tight on top and then fanned out once it hit mid stomach. But on the dress were cascading red flowers, that matched her hair, making it look even brighter, and that also match her red heels.

"What do you think?" Paige said making her way down the steps. James didn't know how to respond, Paige had a habit of making him speechless. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. _This is the first time I've seen her in a dress, that's why it's so different nothing more! _But it was getting harder and harder for him to come up with excuses as to why Paige took away his breath, how her smile sent his heart racing, and why she was the only thing he seemed to think about.

Flashing her a smile, hoping she hadn't noticed how long it took him to reply, "You look brilliant! But those heels aren't going to be fun on the hunt." Paige looked down at her shoes, thinking about a solution, making her lips pout a little, completely captivating James.

"Well I guess you'll just have to give me a piggy back ride then." Then winked at him. All he could do was gulp. Saving him the embarrassment of replying something stupid, Albus came running down the stairs in kakis and a green sweater. James was wearing the same thing but with a blue sweater instead. Their mother loved dressing them up in muggle clothing for Easter.

"Ready to go then?" James asked. Albus looked at him, but James was surprised to see guilt plastered on his face.

"Um James, I forgot to mention…that...um…Scorpius is coming with us. But please don't get mad. If you just gave him a chance I think you would really like him." Albus said in a rush. _Well that's just brilliant. I have to keep Paige and Rose separate and now I have to deal with that ferret? Some Easter this is going to be. _

"Don't worry Albus I'll make sure he stays on his best behavior." Paige answered smoothly. James looked at her gratefully. Then Lily came down looking really pretty in long light green dress.

"Why are you all dolled up?" James asked trying to change the subject. But he truly was curious. Lily looked up like a deer caught in the headlights.

Blushing slightly, "No reason." She muttered before pushing past him. He looked at Paige she just shrugged. They milled around the foyer for a couple minutes talking about nothing particular when a knock sounded at the door. James was closest so he answered. He opened the door to find Scorpius dressed in kakis and grey polo. He looked uncomfortable, and a little unsure of himself.

James plastered superficial smile on his face, "Come in." was he all could choke out.

Albus walked over with laugh, " I see you listened to me! Grey is definitely you color my friend!"

"Shut it! My mum saw the letter and said that if I was to go I had to abide by your rules!" Scorpius explained, very upset that he was stuck in muggle clothing.

"Well since everyone's here, let's go!" Cried Harry. They shuffled into the living room and one by one they entered the green flames of the Floo network.

* * *

Paige stood there laughing with James, Albus, and Scorpius. They were all waiting for George to come back and give them their first clue for the hunt.

"Ok everyone, pair up!" Cried Nana Molly. And for a second Paige's, stomach twisted, she wasn't sure who would be her partner. But all her worries were put to rest when James slung his arm over her shoulders pulling her into him.

"Care to be my partner." He whispered into her ear. Paige had to take a deep breath before, looking up and smiling at him. Everything that James did now sent her into frenzy. And she couldn't deny it anymore, that her feelings weren't just friendly for him. But she wasn't willing to say that she fancied him either.

Finally Uncle George came jogging up, a broad smile across his face. "Ok does everyone have a partner so that I may give the first clue?" Fred walked up to James, but then stopped when he saw his arm around Paige.

"Let me guess you two are partners?" He questioned with resentment. James looked at him apologetically.

"Fred, she doesn't have anyone to partner with! "

"Really cause I'm partner-less." Paige turned to see Rose shooting hateful glances at Scorpius and Albus. _They must be partners usually. _ Paige thought.

"Yea cause I would let your psycho arse get any where near her." James spat at her. Rose looked truly hurt, Paige wanted nothing more than to go up and hug her.

"Rose looks like it's just you and me." Fred said, but Paige noticed a look passed between the two. _What are they up to? _She thought suspiciously.

"Ok then, now that everyone has a partner, let's get started. Here's the first clue: The golden egg you seek, under rocks and stones you will have to peek. Follow the glitter, and we will see who will be the Victor!" With that golden sparks rocketed into the sky. James grabbed her hand, and they raced into the woods!

* * *

Paige and James didn't win but they had come in a close third. Lily and Hugo had won, and Albus and Scorpius came in second. Paige had, had the time of her life. Granted she lost her shoes, one had drowned in a mud pit and the other was left behind. And she didn't really care. Spending all that time with James had been well worth it. They were now all headed in to have lunch.

"Well I have to admit your family isn't so bad." Scorpius said to Albus.

"And you aren't all that bad yourself either, ferret." James laughed. Paige was surprised at how easily they were getting along. Albus had been right they did have a lot in common.

"So Scorpius why didn't you spend Easter with your family." Rose asked, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Um have you met my dad? Not exactly the cheery sort, I much rather spend it with you lot." He replied good heartedly.

"Well you and Albus make a great team, but next year, I can assure you that I will win." And to everyone's amazement she smiled at Scorpius, and he smiled back.

"So after lunch who wants to go up and play Truth or Dare?" Fred asked, Paige noticed him giving her a sidelong look that put her on edge. But everyone nodded and agreed. Not wanting to be a wet blanket, Paige unwilling nodded as well. And for the remainder of lunch Paige had a feeling of dread.


	25. Chapter 24: Truth or Dare

Chapter 24

Paige nervously made her way up to the attic with the other 15 kids. She didn't trust Fred. _Does this have something to with the look that passed between him and Rose? What is he going to make us do? I just won't do any dares! _

She started climbing up the stairs, "Um Paige do you mind holding the back of your dress?" Paige looked back to see a very red James, she forgot that he might be able to see up her dress, Paige blushed, and grabbed the back of her dress, making her forget all about her suspicions.

Once they were all gathered in a huge circle, Fred stated the rules, "Ok, You can only do truth or dare 3 times in a row. If you do back down from a dare or a truth you will not be able to talk for a month, so does everyone comply?" He had an evil glint in his eye as he said this. Everyone placed their hand on top of his, and then Rose of all people cast the spell. _How did she know the exact spell, wasn't this whole thing just a spur of the moment?_

"Ok who to ask first?" Fred's gaze swept across the entire circle, but Paige noticed it rested on her a little longer than the rest. "Scorpius, since you're new you get to go first. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Scorpius had a hungry look in his eye; _He would've been a great Gryffindor. _Paige thought.

"Well then, we'll start easy. Go down stairs and spike the adults' drinks. I want to make sure that we stay here awhile." While everyone else was laughing and watching Scorpius, sneak downstairs. Paige was pondering what Fred meant when he said, "make sure that we stay awhile." It hadn't settled well with her.

Once Scorpius was done, they went around the circle, each dare or question getting more elaborate. Paige had seen things she never wanted to see and found out some scarring details about the people in that room. So far, all she had had to do was answer some embarrassing questions about her childhood and pull off some interesting stunts. Slowly her feelings of unease began to fade away.

After a couple hours though, things started escalating, especially towards James and Paige. One dare included that Paige and James had to serenade to one another.

"You two have to sing to one another. AND you have to sing a love or sexual muggle song, got it!" This coming from Albus. Paige had never wanted to kill someone more in that moment.

"Oh well I'm going to win this!" James said getting up.

Scoffing Paige called him out, "They never said this was a competition! And if anyone was to win then I would!" With that James went over to Teddy and whispered something in his ear. Teddy broke into a wide smile, chuckled and nodded. James' clothes then transfigured into a muggle suit, the color matching his hair perfectly, with a black tie and a crisp white shirt, making his blue eyes pop.

Paige shook her head slowly, giving him an indignant look, "I can't believe you! I told you that in confidence." She loved a man in muggle suits.

James flashed her a smile, "All's fair in Truth or Dare." With that a muggle song came on and James sang his heart out, and he wasn't all that bad. But he made some of the most vulgar and suggestive movements, which made Paige, turned a deep red, and not all of it was out of embarrassment, a lot of it was out of anger. When he was finally done he walked over to her, out of breath, and whispered, "Beat that." In a burst of rage Paige walked over to Victoire, and whispered her plan into her ear. She started laughing, "You truly are cruel! I love it!" Everyone gave them a confused look.

Victiore pointed her wand at Paige and before everyone's eyes; her sundress transformed into tight revealing silver dress with stiletto's to match. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Paige ignored all her feelings of discomfort and humiliation, she wanted to look confident, pulling out her bun she and shaking out her hair.

Scorpius mouth hung open, "She wins. James, you lose, She wins, and there's no doubt." No one even laughed they just stared at her intently. With another wave of her wand, Victiore started the music. Paige sang the muggle song "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. Paige completely blacked out during the entire performance. But from the expressions on everyone's face she had done a pretty good job. Willing her blush away she looked at James with fake confidence.

"You win." Was all James could choke out. With that her clothes were transfigured back, and the game continued.

By the time it was her turn again she was exhausted, not wanting to risk another horrific dare she chose truth. That was one hell of a mistake.

"All right then Paige, here's your question. What the bloody hell happened between you and James over winter holidays, and don't give that rubbish of "the astronomy homework" You have to tell us the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Or you'll be mute for a whole month." And that evil grin appeared on his Fred's face once again. Then all the pieces fell together. Why Fred had been acting so weird, why the rules were so forceful. And then she realized that he and Rose had been in on it together, for some reason that realization hurt more than the slap across the face.

Everyone looked at Paige, her face was unreadable, nobody could tell what she was thinking, and all they knew was how tense it had gotten. Paige's eyes narrowed, and she pursed her lips. Fred started to fidget under her stern gaze. James looked absolutely furious, but he wasn't about to say anything until Paige answered.

"You planned this whole thing. And Rose was in on it." Paige's voice was cold, filled with icy hatred.

Fred fidgeted some more, his confidence gone. "Answer the question Paige." Was all he could summon, but Paige wasn't the one who replied.

"Good god Fred, I can't believe you did this!" Yelled Roxy. Fred glared t his twin sister. Then everyone sat in silence, waiting for Paige to respond.

After what seemed like eternity, Paige answered, "FINE, YOU KNOW HOW WE BECAME FRIENDS, HE SAVED MY LIFE. MY FAT ARSE FELL THROUGH THE ICE WHEN I WENT SKATING ON THE LAKE. I WOULD'VE DROWNED OR BLED TO DEATH WHICHEVER CAME FIRST!"Paige took a deep breath trying to regain her composure, "Not the juicy little secret you had anticipated, was it?" With that she stormed out, leaving everyone stunned. Fred's face fell, and he just looked at James, stammering, not sure how to apologize, "James, I-I didn't know. I –I'm s-sorry!" James just stared at him in disgust. He stormed passed, but as he did, he shoved Fred into the wall. Making everyone jump and some of the girls scream, and then he shot a glare at Rose who just sat there, pale. With that, James ran after Paige.


	26. Chapter 25: Millimeters Away

Chapter 25

James ran down stairs after Paige, not sure where she would go. _I can't believe Fred and Rose! I should've done more than just push him into a wall I should've hit him or something! _James was hurt, knowing that Fred was the cause of Paige's unhappiness. That he had gone to such lengths to get to the secret, behind they're friendship. He thought he knew him better, but apparently there was a whole side to Fred that James didn't know.

James bursted into the living room, to see all the drunken adults laughing at some story from their youth, "Do you know where Paige went?" He yelled, trying to gain their attention.

His mum answered, "She went home darling. Said she wasn't feeling well." James was a little appalled at how slurred his mum's words were. Nodding he charged into the chimney, grabbing a handful of green sand, before yelling "Potter Residence." With that he was sent spinning into the intricate network of chimneys.

When he finally landed in his living room, he saw Paige standing there, hugging herself, facing away from him. He hesitantly walked up to her. Not sure what say or do. "Paige?" he whispered, trying not to startle her. She looked over her shoulder, and he was grateful to see that she wasn't crying. _Fred and Rose don't deserve her tears. _He thought bitterly.

She turned around, but just stood there looking up at James with her almond shaped, caramel eyes. They were shiny from unshed tears, but he could tell that she wasn't about to let herself cry. "Well that didn't go well." She croaked. James smiled weakly, and chuckled a little.

Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "Really? I thought you dancing to that muggle song was fantastic." Paige laughed into his chest, making James feel much better, but he was still enraged with his cousins and what they had done to Paige. "I'm sorry Paige. I can't believe Fred did that, and I'll make sure he knows how much he hurt you when I'm kicking his arse." Paige looked up at him again, and for some reason James couldn't tell what she was thinking. He had come to know her so well that he could guess almost anything that she was thinking, but today was different.

"Violence isn't going to solve anything James, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that." She chided, "But in this case, I could turn a blind eye, as long as you kick his arse in front of me." James smiled broadly, wondering how she was taking this so well. He thought she would've been hysterical, and sad, but she surprised him again, making him like her that much more.

"You don't have to be so brave you know, you can cry and be upset. I'd understand. What they did was awful." He said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, looking intently into her eyes, to see what she was thinking.

"Then I wouldn't be in Gryffindor, then I wouldn't have become friends with you, and I would repeat all of this in a heartbeat, if it meant being with you." James breath quickened, and all his attention turned towards her plump red lips. In that moment, James realized the depth of his feelings for Paige, and wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

And from the looks of it she wanted to kiss him as well. _You've never been nervous about kissing a girl Paige is no different. _ But he knew that was a lie, Paige had stolen his heart, this was more than just a kiss, this was him falling in love with her.

He leaned down, and Paige tilted her head upward, her eyes fluttering closed. James was just millimeters from her lips when green flames erupted in his fireplace startling both of them. Fred came stumbling out, looking worried and sad. But as soon as he was out, Rose came stumbling after him.

And before James' eyes, Paige's face went from excitement, to enmity. _Seriously? Now they decide to come after us? They couldn't have waited five bloody minutes! _James thought disappointed about being interrupted.

Rose spoke up first, "Paige I am so sorry. I had no idea—" But Paige cut her off.

"That's because you wouldn't listen, you ignored me and jumped to conclusions! You didn't hear what I had to say, even though I desperately tried, you even went as far as slapping me so that you wouldn't hear the truth!" Paige replied keeping her voice even, but letting the malice she felt ooze from every word. But she wasn't done, "And you! You should be in Slytherin you're so conniving! If you wanted to know what happened over holidays so badly then you should've asked me. Not once did you ever just walk up to me and seriously ask me. No you just sulked and spewed undeserving hatred at me." Fred had paled, deathly afraid of the petite girl before him. James had to admit that seeing her put his cousins back in place turned him on a little.

Both of his cousins just stood there, opening and closing their mouths. James crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Fred. Rose. Get out." They tried objecting but he wouldn't have it, "This is my house and I said get out!" He roared Paige looked at him startled, admiring his authority.

With their shoulders slumped, Fred and Rose made their way back to fire place both yelling "the Burrow", with green flames whisking them away. Paige stood there for a couple moments, wondering what to do next. So did James, _What do I do? We almost kissed before they came, and the mood is definitely gone. What if she was just emotionally vulnerable, and realizes that us kissing would be a mistake. What if we broke up if we did get together? Then I'd lose her. No! I won't lose Paige, even if that means staying friends with her. Even though I'm madly in love with her._


	27. Chapter 26: Of the Same Age

Chapter 26

Paige sat on her bed reliving the past few hours. She had been more mad at Fred when he interrupted her almost kiss with James, than she had been when she realized the Truth or Dare had been a ruse. Sighing she flopped onto her back.

"Well you certainly know how to make an exit." Paige turned her head, to see Scorpius leaning up against the doorframe.

"I try." She replied sarcastically.

"You know, Rose was hysterical after you and James left, and then even more so when she and Fred returned." His grey eye flashing with something Paige didn't recognize.

"Yea well, she should know how it feels to be on the other end of someone's hatred." Paige retorted, even though the news of Rose being upset tore her apart on the inside.

"Paige, we all know how Rose stays set in her ways, the only way you two are going to get over this is if, you go up to her first." Paige knew he was right. But why should she apologize when she had done nothing wrong. But after a couple moments of thinking she realized, now that the truth was out, she was tired of fighting with Rose and wanted nothing more to be her friend again. Finally she nodded.

"Fine! But let the record show that I was the bigger person in this situation!" She pointed out.

"I will. And thank you Paige, I know that you have the right to stay mad at her, but she was just so upset that…" he trailed off when he saw the look on her face, "What?" He asked, apprehensive by her expression.

"You fancy her don't you?" Paige's face breaking into a broad grin at his reaction," you do! You know her dad will kill you once he finds out, right?"

" I don't fancy her! He can't kill me if I don't have feelings for her!" But his usually pale face turned pink. "Paige, Rose hates me, so why would I fancy her?"

Paige just smiled smugly, knowing full well that two people who seem to hate each other can fall in love, with that he made a face and left. Deciding she would go talk to Rose in the morning Paige turned out her light and went to bed.

* * *

James was pacing in his room, thinking about how the day had gone. _Why did I just let her go up to her room? I should've kissed her. I'm in love with her for god sakes, that's usually how someone shows his or her love! I've snogged plenty of girls before her, why couldn't I kiss her?_ Frustrated he slammed his fist on his bed.

"Someone's got a temper." James turned to see his little brother standing in his doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not now Albus." Albus just chuckled, and walked over to him.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"I almost kissed Paige, but then Fred and Rose interrupted!" he confessed. Maybe his brother would have some insight as to what he should do.

"Well she's right down the hall, go pick up where you left off." Confused as to why James was fretting over something that was easily solvable.

"But what if she doesn't want to kiss me? What if we do end up getting together and we brake up and then we won't be friends again?" James continued to pace, his worries heightened know that he had said them aloud.

"Then sleep on it, and see if it's worth it to risk your friendship and possibly end up with the girl of your dreams for the rest of your life. You know mum and dad fell in love at the same age you two are, and look how well it turned out for them." With that Albus left, leaving James even more confused than before.


	28. Chapter 27: Assumptions

Chapter 27

Paige couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She stood at the steps of the Weasley residence, Rose's house. Scorpius pestered her all morning to get it over with, saying that it would make her feel better, but standing there, she felt ill.

Finally gathering up her wits and courage, she knocked on the door. Her stomach did flips as she waited for someone to answer. To her relief Hugo answered the door, if it had been Rose Paige probably would've ran away.

Giving him a tight smile Paige greeted, "Hi Hugo is your sister here?"

He gave her a weary look, "Yours not here to yell at her some more are you?" Paige had to admire his protective instincts over his older sister.

Smiling genuinely, "No I'm not here to yell at her. So she is here?" Hugo nodded and stepped to this side letting her in. They lived in a quaint house, in a suburb of London. It was cozy and definitely had a homey feel. Paige had spent many a nights here having sleep over's and study dates with Rose. The memories flooded her, until she grew a little dizzy.

"She upstairs in her room. Hasn't come out since yesterday." He shot looking over his shoulder. Paige didn't reply, noting wanting to get in a fight with him, he obviously didn't have all the information.

Hugo knocked on her door, and then timidly looked in, "Rose someone's here to see you." With that Paige pushed passed him and walked into Rose's room.

Her room was disaster. Books and paper were strewn all across the floor, and so were her Easter clothes.

Rose was lying in her bed, her face blotchy and red. Rose sat up at the sight of Paige, sniffing, and wiping her face. She looked absolutely dreadful, Paige had made certain that she looked pristine when she came so she would have as much confidence as she could gather, and that empowered her just a little bit.

Rose, was the one to finally break the silence, "I'm so sorry Paige. I know that all of this is my fault, just please forgive me." Her voice was weak and Paige's heart broke at her plea. Unlike Rose, Paige didn't have a rock solid stubbornness she melted almost instantly.

She went and sat next to rose putting her arm around her, "Oh Rose, I know that this is all your fault!" She said with a laugh, making Rose smile a little, "But I'm sorry as well, I should've sent you a letter after the accident so you wouldn't have been out of the loop and maybe all of this could've been avoided." Rose perked up a little.

"So we're friends again?" she asked, hope filling her words.

"Of course we're friends! We just took a little break for awhile!" Paige beamed and Rose, "Just as long you don't hang about with Charlene anymore." Rose wrinkled her nose.

"Trust me that is not a hard sacrifice to make." With that Paige erupted with laughter.

"So Rose, what's going on with you and Scorpius?" Paige couldn't help herself; she had to find out if her best friend had the same feeling as Scorpius did for her.

"Nothing, I've just come to realize that he isn't all that bad of a bloke after all. I mean he did make Prefect. Why do you ask?" Paige felt bad for Scorp but he'd get over it. With that they continued to gossip and talk about school, and James.

Paige was apprehensive at first to talk about James but Rose was nice about it. "Paige I know that I don't always get along with my cousin, but if you see something in him that I don't then I am more than willing to hear what you have to say about him." Paige could tell it took a lot for Rose to say that, she smiled and gushed about her newfound feelings for him.

"Rose, I swear he and I were just friends, at least in the beginning. But Last night he tried to kiss me, but then you and Fred came. And now he won't even look at me. I know that it was stupid for me to fall for him, but…" She trailed off not sure how to explain feelings for him.

"Well have you two been alone today?" Rose asked. Paige thought about it and realized that they hadn't.

"No, I saw him at breakfast, but the whole family was there."

"Well then you shouldn't assume anything. Get with him one on one and if he is still acting weird, then you should ask if anything is wrong. Just don't jump to any conclusions, our family has a habit of doing that." Rose finished with a blush. Laughing Paige nodded, and for the rest of their time together, they giggled and gossiped and talked more about school.


	29. Chapter 28: Frustrating Misconceptions

Chapter 28

Paige walked through platforms 9 and 10, happy that the holiday was over. After Easter day, every time she and James hung out it had been completely awkward. Not that they spent all that much time together. He had avoided her for the rest of holiday; she had never gotten a moment alone with him. It was upsetting and very annoying.

She was going mental as to what all it could mean, and missed the easy friendship that they had shared. _ Stupid, pesky feelings, why must you always get in the way? _ She followed Rose through the crowd, trying to spot James, over the sea of people.

They said their good-byes and made their way onto the train. Paige passed by compartment after compartment, searching for familiar faces. Finally Paige spotted Roxy, Dom, Fred, and James. Paige immediately felt hurt and jealous, _Why hadn't he invited me to sit with them? Why is he acting so strange? _Feeling a surge of anger, Paige slammed the compartment door open, startling everyone inside.

Crossing her arms, Paige asked, "James may I talk to you for a moment?"

Paige heard Fred mutter, "Better go mate. She looks bloody angry." Paige just rolled her eyes, and noticed that neither Roxy nor Dom had made eye contact with her. _Wow what great friends you turned out to be! _ She thought bitterly.

James got up and slowly walked out, making Paige want to slap him upside the head and tell him to hurry up. Painstakingly slow they found their way to an empty compartment.

Paige closed the door behind, wanting to make sure that their discussion was private. "James what the bloody hell is going on with you?" It took all her strength not yell or burst into tears, she was sick and tired of that, she felt as if she had done that all year.

"I have no clue as to walk you are talking about." He answered innocently, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"You know damn well what I mean!" She shrieked. She had to take a deep breath, before calmly looking him in the eye. And for the first time since Easter day he stared right back at her with intent.

"Look Paige, I know that something almost happened on Easter day between us, but everyone's emotions were running high, and that all in all was a mistake, " Paige took a little step back in shock, hurt by his words, "I am good with just being friends and nothing more, I mean it's you Paige. Not that, that's a bad thing. But you're more like my cousin or little sister to me; it would just be weird if anything happened. And I'm glad that we got this all cleared up before it got awkward. So if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my mates." With that he awkwardly patted her on the back, and walked out.

At first Paige was in shock, she didn't know how or what to feel. Then all the emotions tied to James came crashing into her. But anguish was the one that stuck. And for a couple seconds it felt like someone had knocked the air out of her, she stood there choking out shaky breathes. She didn't know how long she stood there, but finally Rose found her, staring at nothing in particular.

"Paige what's wrong? Are you ok?" Rose made he sit down, and get her breathing under control before answering.

"I don't know all I know is that I'm like a little sister to him. He didn't even let me get a word out." And even though Paige felt dejected, rage and resentment were the dominant emotions. "And you know what? The feelings are mutual." Even though Paige was completely resolved to be angry with him, her voice cracked at the very end.

"Oh Paige, I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean any of it, he was just nervous or afraid." She started rubbing her back comfortingly, but Paige just felt terrible.

Rose walked with purpose, she was looking for a compartment with four of her cousins, cousins that she had never really gotten along or connected with. But she was looking for one cousin in particular, the heartless git that shattered her best friends heart.

Finally finding the very compartment she was looking for, she slammed the door open, and for the second time that day all the passengers jump in fright, from a red headed girl. "James Sirius Potter! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Rose yelled. Rose had noticed, that more people had joined her cousins, people she wasn't related to, and she honestly didn't care. _I hope he feels embarrassed, it's the least I could do for Paige._ Everyone in the compartment looked down trying to avoid eye contact with Rose, especially James.

"Mate, she used your whole name, I think you should go before she has a conniption." Lee Jordan II, said and Rose had to admit that was the first intelligent thing had ever said in his life.

James got up and followed her out of the compartment, and unlike Paige, Rose didn't care who overheard them, she would've yelled at James in front of all his friends, but she felt that she would get more of a response from him if she didn't embarrass him. So she waited till they were in the aisle instead of in the compartment.

"Why did you say all that rubbish to Paige?"

"What rubbish?" Again James tried to play innocent, but he still convinced no one.

"You know what I'm talking about, why would mess with her like that? Why the bloody hell would you almost kiss her, then call her your little sister, no sane person would do that! And as much as it bothers me, you mean everything to Paige, and you've put her through hell this past week. And James I know for a fact that you fancy her, everyone can see it. So stop being a dimwitted tosser and go tell her how you feel, because I can assure you that she feels the exact same way." James looked up in surprise, at the last sentence.

"Wait Paige fancies me?" _What an idiot. _Rose couldn't believe how thickheaded her cousin and her friend were it was just pathetic. _I swear I am the only rational person in all of Hogwarts! _

"Of course she fancies you. Gosh why must you be so dumb? Why do you think she was so hurt after you left? James, you have to tell her how you feel, and soon."

_ She fancies me. Paige Aurora Nightingale fancies me. _ He thought in disbelief. He had spent a good part of his holiday convincing himself that she had just been looking for comfort and that he had taken advantage of her trying to kiss her. But now he realized that she had true feeling for him, not just a fleeting crush.

Nodding with determination, James stated, " Where is she?" But as soon as he said that, the train whistled telling them their journey back to Hogwarts had come to an end.

"Looks like your going to have to wait to confess your undying love for her until after we debark." Rose commented sarcastically, before walking back to her own compartment.

Not wanting to waist anymore time James rushed to get his luggage and to get off the train. Ditching his friends he ran towards the carriages.

But as soon as he arrived, a carriage left with Paige in it. Breathing hard James kicked his trunk in frustration.


	30. Chapter 29: Chances Taken

Chapter 30

James ran into Hogwarts frantically searching for Paige. He pushed past people feeling the great urgency to find her.

_You've done it this time! You stupid git! Why didn't you just tell her how you really felt on the train? _ He thought angrily. Finally he saw a glimpse of unnaturally red hair pass with the sea of people into the Great Hall. He ran through the crowd until finally he broke past the people to see Paige making her way to her seat at Gryffindor table.

Paige was about to sit down, but before she could, James of all people, stopped her. He was panting and had a weird look on his face.

"What do you want James?" She questioned, frustrated at his sudden desire to talk to her.

"Paige, I'm in love with you. I think I've always fancied you, but when you fell into the lake over holidays, I knew I couldn't lose you. I knew I couldn't go on without at least hearing you call me Potter or making that adorable angry face at me. And then you became my friend, my best friend. And to be honest, I have no idea how I survived all those years without having you as my best friend, and I can't imagine the years ahead without this friendship. But the problem with that is now I think of you as so much more than just a friend. Paige Aurora Nightingale I love you, and even though I'm frightened that we might ruin our friendship if we were to ever break-up, I am willing to take that chance if it means that I get to be with you, even if it is for a short while." And with that he leaned down and kissed her, which she gladly returned.

Finally when they came up for air, Paige breathily whispered in his ear, " I love you too James." Making him smile broadly and kiss her again and again.


End file.
